


Позабыв всех остальных (Forsaken)

by Vasilika



Series: Tangled Destinies - Russian Translation [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All of the characters are AWESOME, Alternate Universe, Betazoid!Jim, Empathy, Established Relationship, Except for those who are SO not, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Psychic!Jim, Romance, T'hy'la, Telepathy, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: Сарек везет свою семью для официального принятия Т’Мары в свой клан.





	Позабыв всех остальных (Forsaken)

**Author's Note:**

> **Translator:** [Василика](https://ficbook.net/authors/15907)  
>  (основной профиль)
> 
> Все примечания находятся в самом конце этого текста. Помимо этого есть некоторое количество дополнительной информации, которую будет полезно знать. Так что вы можете перейти по нижеуказанной ссылке и прочитать и эти сведения, и примечания там (возможно, так вам будет удобнее, вместо того чтобы крутить кучу текста вниз до пояснений).
> 
> **Все примечания и дополнительная информация:**  
>  [Примечания](https://vash-drakon.livejournal.com/3912.html)
> 
> Так же _крайне_ рекомендую зайти вот сюда за актерским составом (так будете лучше представлять ОЖП и ОМП. На странице выберите вкладку «The Cast»): [The Cast](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/#tabs-1457-0-1)
> 
> На любые упущенные опечатки указывайте в комментариях - исправлю! :)
> 
>  **Обложка всей серии Tangled Destinies такая:** [Tangled Destinies cover](https://keiramarcos.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/tangleddestinies-cover.jpg)  
> 
> 
> И напоследок: рейтинг этой части - **PG**.
> 
> *****
> 
> **Оригинальная история здесь -**  
>  [Tangled Destinies: Forsaken](http://keiramarcos.com/2012/04/forsake/)  
> 

## ❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋❋

## Позабыв всех остальных (Forsaken) 

Джим обожал космос. Может, это было из-за того, что он родился не на планете, а может, просто от того, что от усеянного бусинками звезд черного пространства веяло приключениями. На самом деле он не был уверен. Джим сидел на небольшой смотровой площадке на «Sh’Vor», вулканском корабле класса «Суурок» **[1]** , который раньше использовался как исследовательское судно, а теперь существовал исключительно в качестве личного транспорта Т’Пау. Официальной работой всей команды было доставлять ее, куда бы она ни пожелала, насколько мог судить Джим. В случаях, когда путешествие было тихим и безмятежным, «Sh’Vor» действовал как одна большая лаборатория. Изучения, проводимые на борту корабля во времена подобных перелетов, были предметом зависти до зеленых веников у всех ученых Федерации. Т’Пау не отвечала ни перед кем, а следовательно, могла отправляться куда бы ни захотела, чтобы посмотреть на что бы ни захотела.

\- Твое состояние удовлетворительно, Джеймс Кирк?

Джим повернулся и увидел матриарха его клана, пристально уставившуюся на него. Он немедленно вскочил, смущенный тем, что его застукали сидящим с ногами на скамье возле окна, и поднял ладонь, легко раздвигая пальцы в та’але.

\- Живите долго и процветайте.

Она с серьезным видом ответила тем же жестом, в ее глазах светилось удовольствие от того, что он так легко демонстрировал приветствие ее народа.

\- Мира и долгих лет жизни, Джеймс Кирк, – она опустилась на скамейку, с которой несколькими секундами раньше спрыгнул он. – Я попросила своих людей позаботиться о том, чтобы климат-контроль на корабле понижал температуру, когда бы ты или Аманда ни появлялись в помещении. Я понимаю, что привычные для нас условия все еще тяжелы для тебя.

\- Я прижился к ним за время пребывания в доме посла Сарека, – повел плечами Джим и после короткого замешательства сел рядом с Т’Пау. – Вы хотели поговорить со мной о чем-то конкретном?

Она наклонила голову в знак согласия.

\- Вы со Споком любопытны для команды. Большинство мужчин и женщин на этом судне являются частью Дома Сурака или через кровь, или через брак, однако есть некоторые, кто не относится к их числу. Тебе следует знать, что Спок и другие вроде него никогда не получали того уважения, которого заслуживали, на Вулкане.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Т’Мара несколько вывела из равновесия даже членов нашего клана, которые не были готовы иметь дело со столь недисциплинированным вулканским разумом.

Джим поморщился, но быстро взял в себя в руки.

\- Я вообще-то это сразу понял - их дискомфорт выплескивается на меня с того момента, как я взошел на корабль. Я медитировал уже дважды за последние двадцать четыре часа, но это не слишком мне помогло.

\- Спок знает о неудобстве, которое ты испытываешь?

\- У нас все еще есть секреты друг от друга, Старейшина, – взгляд Джима устремился к окну; синева, создаваемая варп-полем, странно успокаивала. – Я родился в космосе.

\- Мне об этом известно, – в ее голосе _почти_ слышалось веселье.

Джим задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- В космосе ощущение _дома_ было сильнее, чем где бы то ни было. Меня всегда тянет сюда, когда я нахожусь на Земле. Папа говорит, что я появился на свет с жаждой к авантюрам и приключениям в сердце.

\- Это подходящее описание для молодого человека с амбициями, подобными твоим, – произнесла Т’Пау. – Я… обеспокоена.

Он взглянул на нее, отмечая секундные изменения в выражении ее лица. Он не знал ее так хорошо, как знал Спока или Сарека, но он объединял свой разум с ее прежде, так что она не была для него такой же таинственной, какой являлась в прошлом.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Вулкан станет для тебя испытанием.

\- Физическим?

\- Эмоциональным, – поправила его Т’Пау. – У Аманды есть убежище - ее сознание, но ты не сможешь наслаждаться подобной гаванью на нашей планете. Твои узы станут предметом всеобщего внимания, и неважно, насколько неформальным оно будет. Вулканская телепатия требует прикосновений для полного действия, но ты лучше многих понимаешь, что все отнюдь не так просто.

Джим кивнул.

\- Поначалу я считал, что причина моей столь сильной связи со Споком была во мне. Я был уверен в том, что она была такой из-за того, что я бетазоид, и только когда я увидел, как доктор Грейсон ведет себя со своим мужем, то подумал, что все было не так просто. Она пси-нулевая и все же часто и довольно ясно общается с Сареком через их узы. В тех редких случаях, когда я касался ее разума, различить их было очень просто, – он сделал паузу. – Почему вы никогда не помогли Споку создать родительскую связь с его матерью?

Т’Пау не выказала никаких признаков того, что этот вопрос удивил ее.

\- Ее узы с Сареком были настолько глубоки и сильны, что подобное было невозможным. Она обратилась ко мне с этой просьбой, когда Спок был младенцем, и я предприняла несколько попыток, но безуспешно. Связь, которую образовала Т’Мара, насколько бы надежной и крепкой она ни являлась, нельзя отнести к традиционной родительской. Ты это должен был заметить.

\- Да, она не похожа на ту, которая теперь есть между ней и Сареком. Это скорее пси-нить. Наверное, именно так она была соединена со своим человеческим отцом - нечто, созданное инстинктивно, а не путем намеренного использования пси-способностей. Я тренировался с ней каждый день после взрыва, старался смягчить ту связь, сделать ее менее… _нуждающейся_.

\- Стопак сообщил, что ты весьма хорошо с этим справился, он признался, что сам данного эффекта достичь не смог.

\- Я отвел ее к Джарету на прошлой неделе. Ее узы с доктором Грейсон очень эмоциональны, они эмпатические. Целителю Стопаку неудобно прикасаться к ним. Я дважды наблюдал, как он работал с Т’Марой и доктором Грейсон, и ему было нелегко.

\- Столь сильные чувства трудно переносить нам, тем, кто гордится своим ментальным и эмоциональным контролем, – проговорила Т‘Пау.

\- Так вы волнуетесь, что я могу телепатически сорваться на кого-то на Вулкане, если они будут грубить мне, – подвел черту Джим.

\- Я никогда не сталкивалась с чистокровным вулканцем, у которого была бы головная боль в ситуациях за пределами серьезной черепно-мозговой травмы, – вскинула изящную бровь Т’Пау.

Джим смущенно покраснел и, резко втянув носом воздух, уставился в окно.

\- Он назвал меня шлюхой. Это оскорбление вылезает за границы тех, которые я могу выносить, – он начал дергать пальцами нитки на шве штанов. – Мне следовало прийти к вам, чтобы нажаловаться на него?

\- В мои обязанности матриарха напрямую входит вынесение наказания за такое злословие в твой адрес, – отозвалась Т’Пау, ее голос был таким же сухим, как пустыня в знойный день. – Ты можешь убить своим разумом, Джеймс?

Тот надолго задумался.

\- Я…

\- Я интересуюсь, поскольку человек, которому ты нанес псионный удар во время его попытки похитить тебя, все еще не пришел в сознание. Фактически он является узником своего же собственного сознания. Служба Безопасности Федерации обратилась к правительствам и Вулкана, и Бетазеда с требованием позволить им попросить тебя посодействовать улучшению его состояния.

\- И какой ответ они получили?

\- Посол Делойя отреагировала весьма резко. Я же просто отказала им. Мы обе согласны, что тебе не следует снова сталкиваться с этим человеком, а тем более следовать просьбам коснуться его разума или обратить вспять то, что ты сделал с ним… – она помолчала и добавила: – Что же ты сделал с ним?

\- Я… – Джим осекся, поджимая губы. – Я не знаю толком. Я был напуган, боялся, что Спока ранят, боялся, что тот человек попробует до меня дотронуться. Его мысли были просто ужасными. Я видел в его голове вещи, которых не видел уже очень долгое время; вещи, которые видеть не хотел больше никогда. Я намеревался в итоге сексуально кастрировать его, сделать невозможными любые его дальнейшие попытки причинить боль другому ребенку его кошмарными наклонностями.

\- Он напомнил тебе о твоем отчиме.

\- …Да.

\- Целитель Стопак связался со Службой Безопасности и объяснил им, что то количество ментального и эмоционального насилия, которое ты испытал во время атаки, само по себе было столь большим нарушением неприкосновенности твоего разума, что он лично предотвратит любые попытки с их стороны вынудить тебя снова дотронуться до сознания того человека. Твой учитель-бетазоид прокомментировал эту ситуацию точно так же.

\- А что говорят об этом законы Федерации? – поинтересовался Джим, в его груди скрутился неприятный клубок. Спок мягко потянулся к нему через их узы, но Джим оттолкнул свое беспокойство поглубже, подальше от их связи, и Спок отступил.

\- Есть несколько из них, относящихся к телепатической самозащите. Ты действовал инстинктивно и находился в полном праве постараться уйти от нападающего любым путем, который принес бы необходимый результат.

\- А что насчет физических травм, которые нанес Спок?

\- Об этом им сказать нечего. Я полагаю, они были весьма шокированы тем уровнем насилия, который он применил по отношению к схватившему тебя мужчине. После новости о наличии уз между вами, я думаю, что большинство из сотрудников Службы Безопасности пришли к выводу, что причиной его поступков послужила его эмоциональная связь с тобой.

\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так.

\- Вулканцы - существа территориальные, в особенности когда это касается их пар.

*** * * ***

Т’Мара и Спок сидели в большом кресле, читая ПАДД, когда Джим вошел в каюту, которую они делили с родителями Спока. Своя спальня у них тоже была, и ни Сарек, ни Аманда не мешали им, когда они находились там. Джим ценил это доверие с их стороны, но он знал, что они со Споком не намеревались переносить свои отношения на новый уровень во время путешествия на корабле.

\- Джим! – Т’Мара быстро соскочила с коленей Спока, подбегая к ее второму любимому человеку.

Он легко подхватил ее и улыбнулся, когда она немедленно скользнула пальчиками по двум пси-точкам на его лице. Ее ментальное прикосновение протанцевало по его разуму, ища привязанность и доверие. Во многих отношениях она немногим отличалась от детей-бетазоидов, с которыми он сталкивался, за исключением того, что она очень сильно нуждалась в физическом контакте. У них была небольшая телепатическая связь (похожая на ту, которая была у Джима со Споком до того, как были созданы телепатические узы), и точно такая же связь была у нее со Споком, в создании которой Джим помог им. Он лучше кого бы то ни было знал, как сильно Спок нуждался и жаждал эмоциональной связи с другими людьми. Сознание Т’Мары с радостью приняло узы с ее новым братом.

\- Я очень умная.

Джим усмехнулся.

\- Правда?

\- Она действительно обладает прекрасным интеллектом, – произнес Спок, в его темных глазах блестело веселье.

\- Ничего другого я и не ожидал, – серьезно заявил Джим. – Дом Сурака принимает только самых смышленых и самых храбрых, – он подбросил ее на руках и, держа подмышками, покрутил в воздухе, издавая звук жужжания двигателей старых самолетов, что заставило ее громко рассмеяться. Опустив ее обратно на колени Спока, он отошел к репликатору за стаканом воды. – И чему ты ее учишь?

\- Этическим нормам. Чем вежливее она будет, тем лучше ее примут остальные члены нашего клана.

« _И, может, они не причинят ей ту боль, которую причинили тебе?_ » – мысленно спросил Джим.

« _Дому Сурака было трудно понять, насколько легко можно ввести меня в заблуждение, когда я был ребенком. Их логика была холодной… горькой для меня. В конечном итоге я понял, что они не стремились нанести мне обиду и были по-своему добры, после того как столкнулся с вулканцами за пределами клана_ ».

Джим нахмурился, после чего кивнул.

\- Старейшина Т’Пау пришла поболтать со мной, когда я был на смотровой площадке.

Спок вопросительно поднял бровь, активируя ПАДД, чтобы Т’Мара могла продолжить чтение.

\- О чем она хотела поговорить наедине с тобой?

\- Насчет тех работорговцев, которые напали на нас в том молле… – Джим прервался, ощутив вспышку искренней ярости, всколыхнувшейся от Спока, и подождал, пока тот успокоится. – И в особенности насчет того, которого я телепатически отметелил. Он до сих пор не очнулся… Папа мне об этом не рассказал, наверное, не хотел, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Причин для этого у тебя нет совершенно никаких, – резко бросил Спок. – Они были ужасными людьми, Джим.

\- Да, я знаю, и совесть меня не грызет. Служба Безопасности Федерации обратилась в посольства Вулкана и Бетазеда за информацией о том, что я мог сделать с ним, и просьбой, чтобы я разбудил человека, потому что именно я же его и вогнал в эту кому.

\- Ты не коснешься разума того чудовища! – прошипел Спок, и Т’Мара, взвизгнув, отпрыгнула и, всхлипнув, кинулась к Джиму, ее ПАДД упал на ковер.

Джим сердито уставился на Спока, вид у которого был яростный и сокрушенный одновременно.

\- Малышка, все хорошо, – он поднял ее, прижимая дрожащую девочку к груди, когда дверь открылась, и внутрь спешно вбежала Аманда. – Она просто немного испугалась.

Т’Мара немедленно потянулась к ней, как только та оказалась достаточно близко, и уткнулась личиком в ее шею.

\- Спок злится.

Джим поморщился, а Спок отчаянно позеленел, подбирая ПАДД.

\- Вы что, поссорились? – гневно обратилась к ним Аманда. – Я вас предупреждала, чтобы при ней вы этого не делали!

\- Нет, разумеется, нет, мама, – Спок отвел взгляд и сомкнул руки за спиной, когда из коридора в комнату вошел Сарек, едва ли не так же поспешно, как Аманда. – Джим просветил меня касательно запроса, выдвинутого Службой Безопасности Федерации, и я плохо отреагировал. Т’Мара сидела со мной и в результате получила часть моей эмоциональной реакции, прежде чем я сумел ее сдержать, – в чертах его лица явственно засело раскаяние. – Я никогда не раню и не расстрою ее намеренно, мама, ты должна знать это.

Аманду немедленно покинула ее злость.

\- Я знаю, Спок. Я _доверяю_ тебе, ты всегда добр и тактичен к тем, кто слабее тебя, – она пропустила кудряшки Т’Мары сквозь пальцы. – Ты всегда плохо воспринимал перемены в моем настроении, когда был в ее возрасте. Я сомневаюсь, что ты мог сделать хоть что-то, чтобы предотвратить ее испуг, учитывая ее эмоциональную нестабильность.

Спок кивнул, но его взгляд все еще горел смесью бешенства и смущения.

\- Т’Мара, я злился не на тебя.

Она немного отодвинулась от шеи своей матери и посмотрела на него, по ее щекам катились слезы.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Да, – твердо заявил Спок. – Ты не сделала ничего дурного. Я причинил тебе неудобство и за это прошу прощения.

Она поджала губки.

\- Тогда ты должен прочитать мне историю, чтобы извиниться, – она поерзала, и Аманда опустила ее на пол.

Джим смотрел, как Т’Мара ускакала в маленькую комнату, ставшую ее спальней, и не удивился, когда она вернулась с небольшим томиком. Незадолго до того, как они покинули Землю, он отвел ее в книжный магазин и заплатил нелепо огромную сумму за копию «Алисы в Стране Чудес». Напечатана она была сравнительно недавно, что по стандартам многих являлось роскошью, но Т’Мара, похоже, обожала бумажные издания так же сильно, как Джим.

Спок взял книгу с такой серьезностью, будто получал нобелевскую премию по астрофизике, и протянул руку сестре. Та схватилась за нее после секундного замешательства и, широко улыбнувшись ему, потащила за собой.

\- Я хочу переодеться ко сну, прежде чем мы будем читать!

Джим дождался, пока они уйдут, и наконец достал свою воду из репликатора.

\- Извините за это… Я заговорил, не подумав. Он не обсуждал тот инцидент, всегда был сдержан, я даже не представлял, что он все еще так сильно ненавидел произошедшее, – Джим вздохнул. – Мне даже кажется, что он сам этого не знал. Он провел слишком много времени после того, как это случилось, беспокоясь о моих нуждах.

\- Я согласен, – после долгого молчания произнес Сарек. – Вы обсудите это наедине?

\- Да, сэр.

*** * * ***

_Около дома под деревом стоял накрытый стол, а за столом пили чай Мартовский Заяц и Безумный Шляпник; между ними крепко спала Мышь-Соня. Безумный Шляпник и Заяц облокотились на нее, словно на подушку, и разговаривали через ее голову:_

_«Бедная Соня», – подумала Алиса. – «Как ей, наверно, неудобно! Впрочем, она спит – значит, ей все равно»._

_Стол был большой, но чаевники сидели с одного края, на уголке. Завидев Алису, они закричали:_

_\- Занято! Занято! Мест нет!_

_\- Места сколько угодно! – возмутилась Алиса и уселась в большое кресло во главе стола._

_\- Выпей вина, – бодро предложил Мартовский Заяц._

_Алиса посмотрела на стол, но не увидела ни бутылки, ни рюмок._

_\- Я что-то его не вижу, – сказала она._

_\- Еще бы! Его здесь и нет! – отвечал Мартовский Заяц._

_\- Зачем же вы мне его предлагаете? – рассердилась Алиса. – Это не очень-то вежливо._

_\- А зачем ты уселась без приглашения? – ответил Мартовский Заяц. – Это тоже невежливо!_

_\- Я не знала, что это стол только для вас, – сказала Алиса. – Приборов здесь гораздо больше_ **[2]** _._

\- С ее стороны было грубо сесть без приглашения, – сонно заметила Т’Мара.

\- Действительно, – пробормотал Спок, и Т’Мара прижалась поближе к нему. – Хорошие манеры могут во многих ситуациях сгладить обстановку.

\- Другим вулканцам _мы_ не нравимся, Спок.

\- Многие находят существование таких, как ты и я… трудным для принятия, – признался Спок. – Однако же я научился игнорировать их, уделяя большее внимание тем, кто ценят и дорожат мной.

\- Как Джим.

\- Да, как Джим.

\- Он хороший супруг? – спросила Т’Мара.

\- Лучший, чем я мог когда-либо надеяться. Он любящий, мягкий и прощающий. Он старается понять меня, даже когда я сам себя не понимаю. Джим бескорыстно отдает мне свое сердце и свое время, а это большая редкость среди любых видов.

\- А можно он станет и моей парой, когда я вырасту?

В глазах Спока вспыхнул смех.

\- Я боюсь, что нет, малышка, он только мой.

\- Мама говорит, что делиться важно, – зевнула Т’Мара.

\- Некоторые вещи не предназначены для подобного, – мягко объяснил Спок, пока она сворачивалась калачиком рядом с ним, цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку. – Однажды ты найдешь свою пару, и он или она станут всем, чего ты могла бы пожелать.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Я позабочусь об этом, – прошептал Спок. – Твоя биологическая мать заключила узы не по договору, Т’Мара. Она выказала открытое неповиновение своему клану, чтобы быть со своим супругом. Обретя свою пару по любви, ты воздашь ее памяти великую честь.

\- Я люблю Джима, – протянула Т’Мара.

Спок оставил короткий поцелуй на ее макушке, улыбнувшись в ее кудряшки.

\- И я так же люблю его.

\- Если он не может быть моим… я рада, что он твой, – заявила Т’Мара.

\- Как и я.

*** * * ***

\- Ты беспокоен.

Джим мотнул головой.

\- Нет. Не совсем. Это чувство, оно не мое. Я улавливаю огромное количество эмоций от кого-то на этом корабле, – он вздохнул. – Кого-то, кто очень близок к plak tow. Я не выяснил, кто это, но надеюсь, что остальные знают о его состоянии и готовы к этому.

\- Кто настолько скомпрометирован, что причиняет тебе неудобство? – уточнил Спок, натягивая термофутболку. Для того, чтобы спать с Джимом, ему требовалось носить дополнительные слои одежды из-за пониженной температуры в комнате, но награда в виде присутствия рядом с его парой того стоила. Он поймал плотные хлопковые носки, которые Джим кинул в его направлении из шкафчика, и подождал, пока Джим обдумает его вопрос.

\- Вулканцы, наверное, самые эмоциональные инопланетяне, которых я встречал, Спок. Я знаю, что к тебе плохо обращались из-за твоих эмоциональных всплесков, когда ты был ребенком, и что другие дети обижали и дразнили тебя, обвиняя в чрезмерной чувствительности из-за твоей человеческой матери, но… я редко сталкивался с вулканцем, который не был бы кипящей массой из тщательно подавляемых эмоций. Некоторые закапывают их лучше, чем другие, и их контроль сильнее, а другие способны выражать холодность лишь через выражение лица, хотя внутри их разумы буквально бурлят, причем настолько, что я начинаю думать, что логика и бесстрастность даются им очень нелегко.

Спок опустился на кровать, решая, как ему ответить.

\- На моей планете есть немало вулканцев, которые не преследуют карьеры научных деятелей. Они… довольствуются иными деяниями, но это их устраивает. Общины фермеров и промышленных ремесленников зачастую столь же конкурентно способны, как и ВАН.

Джим фыркнул.

\- У большинства из ваших фермеров образование на уровне земных кандидатов наук.

\- Согласен.

\- И все же многие люди думают, что вулканцы…

\- Роботы, – припечатал Спок, опрокидывая Джима на матрас и нависая над ним. – Мы все безупречно интеллектуальные роботы, которые считают своим долгом выводить из себя любое эмоциональное существо, с которым мы встречаемся, и в наших стремлениях распространить учения нашего самого знаменитого робота - Сурака.

Джим серьезно кивнул.

\- Ага, вас всех создают в лабораториях, запихивают вам в мозг самые продвинутые программы и… – он осекся, срываясь в смех. – Поцелуй меня уже, робот несчастный!

Спок почти улыбнулся, но немедленно наклонил голову, прижимаясь к губам Джима. Тот выгнулся ему навстречу, приоткрывая рот. Через их узы Спок ощутил острый всплеск вожделения, который был настолько ярким, неожиданным и болезненным, что он отодвинулся и уставился на Джима.

\- Ты в порядке?

Джим резко вдохнул и вздрогнул, издавая глухое шипение.

\- Черт… Слезь с меня, Спок.

Тот немедленно скатился с него, усаживаясь на колени.

\- Джим?

Кирк едва ли не свалился с кровати и, пошатываясь, направился к двери.

\- Я… хм… _ах ты ж блин_ … Мне нужен Боунс и целитель Стопак. Немедленно.

*** * * ***

Джим смотрел, как целитель в третий раз снял с него показания, и молча радовался тому, что додумался влезть под одеяло. Поза на боку и согнутые в коленях ноги так же были его еще одной попыткой скрыть определенную физическую реакцию от матери Спока, которая стояла рядом со своим сыном у конца кровати. Сарек находился возле дверей, тихо переговариваясь с его папой. Пайк сначала растерялся, а потом искренне обрадовался, польщенный тем, что Сарек пригласил его и Боунса отправиться с ними на Вулкан на официальную церемонию принятия Т’Мары в семью.

МакКой обменялся взглядами со Стопаком и прочистил горло, откладывая свой трикодер, после чего присел на кровать и из какой-то безумной привычки взял Джима за запястье, прижимая пальцы к тонким линиям вен.

\- Твои псионные показания в полном раздрае, а уровень выделения гормонов настолько же высок, как когда ты еще не был связан узами, а твой пубертатный период только начался. У тебя фактически… ну, за неимением лучшего слова… течка.

Джим покраснел и зажмурился.

\- Господи, Боунс.

\- Прости, парень, – МакКой со вздохом отпустил его руку. – Теперь расскажи про ту эмпатическую волну, которая тебя накрыла; ясно же, что ты улавливаешь что-то серьезное на борту этого корабля, чего раньше не испытывал.

Джим опустил взгляд.

\- Кто-то на борту… – он посмотрел на целителя Стопака, после чего его глаза невольно метнулись к Сареку, прежде чем он снова перевел свое внимание на Боунса. – Кто-то на борту испытывает крайнюю степень возбуждения, и эмпатически это все льется на меня.

\- Вулканцы ж не… – МакКой оборвал себя и яростно уставился на Стопака. – Вы мне обещали _всю чертовую информацию_! Когда они объединились узами, вы звякнули в ВАН, а мне должны были предоставить все данные, которые мне бы потребовались, чтобы разбираться не только с Джимом, но и со Споком в чрезвычайной ситуации!

Джим поморщился, но Стопак лишь поднял бровь.

\- Да, доктор, это одна из причин, по которым в этот раз я решил отправиться на Вулкан вместе с вами. Это хорошая возможность показать вам ВАН и посвятить в особенности биологии вулканцев, которые не предоставляются иномирцам. Ваши поступки во время трагедии после взрыва заставили многих в посольстве переоценить отношение к врачам в Звездном флоте, и было решено, чтобы вам будут даны… тщательные объяснения, куда более глубокие, чем те, на которые согласился я, когда вы спрашивали меня о статусе Джеймса Кирка в его узах со Споком.

\- Ну так и что происходит-то? – проворчал МакКой.

\- Нечто совершенно неожиданное, – признался Стопак. – Мы и раньше сталкивались с бетазоидами, разумеется, и они были подвержены влиянию наших людей в разной степени во время нашего развития, но еще никогда ни один из них… – он сделал паузу и взглянул на Спока. – Спок, как ты себя… чувствуешь?

\- Я в порядке, – напряженно ответил Спок.

\- Да хрена с два, – фыркнул МакКой, тыкая в него пальцем.

\- Я, конечно же, обеспокоен реакцией Джима на этого другого вулканца, – добавил Спок.

\- Наши узы в порядке, – сорвался Джим и сердито покосился на Спока. – Как ты можешь думать, что я бы… Да я ж даже контролировать это не могу! Он проецирует на меня всю эту хрень как съехавшая с катушек радиовышка! Я не понимаю, почему на тебя влияния _вообще никого_ нет.

\- Твой характер становится вспыльчивее, и ты весьма иррационален, – заметил Спок. – Тебе известно, что я не сомневаюсь в твоей верности.

Джим пробурчал что-то, закатывая глаза.

\- Короче, Боунс, эта течка у кого-то, кто очень хочет кое-чем с кем-то заняться, она не у меня. Источник - кто-то другой на корабле.

\- На судне присутствует вулканец, который запросил о том, чтобы его доставили на Вулкан, а так же потребовал изоляции до прибытия. Он находится в лазарете и не представляет никакой опасности для Джеймса. Твой собственный процесс полового созревания еще не окончен, химия мозга бетазоида борется с некоторыми твоими более человеческими качествами уже некоторое время. Велика вероятность того, что именно это сделало тебя более восприимчивым к псионным _страданиям_ другого вулканца в период его Времени, – дипломатично вступил Стопак. – Ты взял с собой генератор псионного поля? Если да, то почему он не активирован?

Джим ущипнул себя за переносицу.

\- Им пользуется Т’Мара. Она не может спать на корабле без него; ее биологический отец мог быть пси-нулевым, но кто-то в его семье должен был быть хоть немного пси-чувствительным. Вы знаете, насколько развитая у нее эмпатия. Если мы расширим радиус действия поля и усилим его до той степени, которая нужна мне, она от этого пострадает, потому что это ослабит ее семейные узы. Она маленький ребенок, которому нужна эта связь, так что тот вариант неприемлем. Не хочу показаться грубым, но сложившаяся ситуация мне не то чтобы незнакома. Я могу с этим разобраться… сам.

Скулы Стопака потемнели, а МакКой громко фыркнул. Аманда чуть рассмеялась, обменявшись ухмылками с Пайком, который покачал головой.

\- Мы в десяти часах от Вулкана, – внезапно сказал Сарек. – Спок, ты можешь воспользоваться второй кроватью в комнате Т’Мары и позволить Джеймсу… справиться с проблемой.

Спок не был согласен с этим вариантом на уровне поистине астрономическом, но спорить с отцом он не собирался и кинул взгляд на раскрасневшегося Джима с дико блестящими глазами. Вид у того был такой… будто они провели весь день, занимаясь кое-чем, что в результате обернулось бы для них домашним арестом лет эдак до тридцати. Его зрачки были расширены, затапливая синеву своей чернотой, его дыхание – частым и неровным, а к коже прилила кровь.

\- Я против, – бросил МакКой. – Джиму шестнадцать лет, и я думаю, Сарек, вы упускаете один очень важный факт.

\- Я не понимаю, на что вы намекаете, Леонард.

МакКой поджал губы.

\- Период восстановления у здорового шестнадцатилетнего гибрида человека и бетазоида составляет в лучшем случае пятнадцать минут или _меньше_.

Джим практически взвыл.

\- Боунс, твою дивизию! – он пихнул МакКой кулаком. – Блин, серьезно, этот разговор до охренения неприличный, завязывайте!

Аманда внезапно засмеялась.

\- Пойду проверю Т’Мару.

Джим закусил губу, после того как дверь за ней закрылась.

\- Это все…

\- Те импульсы, которые ты получаешь от того парня, сами собой не исчезнут, – перебил его МакКой. – То, в чем он нуждается, он не получит, а значит, все будет становиться только хуже и хуже, пока мы не достигнем Вулкана, так, Стопак?

\- Утвердительно.

\- Ага. А следовательно, тебе придется вот так вот провести _всю_ ночь, Джим. Если точнее, все следующие десять часов, и если мы тебя оставим, чтобы ты смог _сам справиться_ , ты будешь вымучен, обезвожен и кошмарно, уж прости, натрешь себе одно место. Ничего хорошего в том, что ты предложил, не будет, ясно?

Джим скривился.

\- Черт, вот про «натрешь» тебе обязательно было, а?

\- Кому-то нужно было, – встрял Пайк. – И… пятнадцать минут? Серьезно?

Джим протяжно выпустил воздух и посмотрел на Спока, щеки которого позеленели похлеще изумрудов.

\- Пап, и _ты_ туда же?

\- У тебя очень эффективные и сильные ментальные щиты, – вступил в беседу Сарек. – Я достаточно прикасался к ним в прошлом, чтобы знать, что это правда.

\- Против телепатических контактов они хороши, это да, и у меня не было проблем с пси-нулевыми существами с эмпатической стороны проблемы с тех пор, как были созданы узы. Спок отлично их блокирует, и наша связь предоставляет нам обоим хорошую защиту в обычных ситуациях. Но это… это _вообще_ нисколько не обычно. Я нахожусь очень близко к телепату, который… ну, который в общем-то сейчас почти безумен. Я в толк не возьму, почему он ждал так долго, чтобы вернуться на Вулкан. Признаки должны были проявиться с… ну, с момента взрыва в посольстве.

После той трагедии прошло три недели. Конечный список погибших ужасал. Они потеряли тридцать шесть людей по вине взрывной волны и обломков, большинство из них оказались похоронены под руинами посольства. Сотня с лишним была ранена, но немало из них уже вернулись на Вулкан или к своим обязанностям. У Стонна было несколько сломанных костей, когда его швырнуло через коридор, но он поправился через пару дней. Его отец немедленно забрал его обратно на Вулкан.

\- Пон-Фарр может быть передан другому телепатическому существу через псионный контакт, – сказал Спок. – Исследования бессистематичны и хаотичны, но подобный вариант стоит принять во внимание. Испытывает ли это Джим именно на этом уровне, и если так, повергнет ли он в то же… и меня?

Стопак снял еще несколько показаний.

\- Физически - нет, его гормональные уровень не находится на отметке, достаточной хотя бы для первого дня Времени.

\- Время, – повторил Пайк. – _Пон-Фарр_. Кому-то срочно надо мне объяснить, что тут творится, а то я, как выражаются подростки, не втыкаю.

\- Коммодор… – начал было Стопак, но Пайк прервал его взмахом ладони.

\- Нет, – резко бросил он. – Мой ребенок сейчас лежит в этой кровати и подвергается псионному _нападению_ от взрослого, сходящего с ума от желания вбить кого-то в свою постель. Я хочу знать, что за чертовщина происходит. Сарек?

Сарек отрывисто кивнул.

\- Обсудить это нам с вами лучше будет наедине. Думаю, Споку и Джеймсу пойдет на пользу возможность переговорить на данную тему наедине друг с другом. Я вам все объясню в моем кабинете.

Крис передернул плечами и пристально посмотрел на Джима.

\- Я знаю, что на борт этого корабля ты вошел девственником. Я б очень хотел, чтобы покинул ты его в том же состоянии. Ты для этого всего еще слишком молод, ясно?

\- Да-да, папа, я все понял. Мне как бы сейчас не особо хочется… – он издал серию неразборчивых звуков и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Это на самом деле нифига не романтично, и никакими вонючими розочками эта ситуация не блещет.

Пайк фыркнул и последовал за Сареком. Он не проронил ни слова, пока они не оказались в маленьком офисе в той цепочке комнат, в которых Сарек практически забаррикадировался со своей семьей. Даже на судне, полном членов его же собственного клана, вулканец был начеку, когда дело касалось его детей и жены. Пайк поражался, как тот мог прекрасно работать на планете, забитой представителями его народа, которым он патологически не доверял.

Сарек поставил на стол перед Крисом стакан, наполненный бренди, и Пайк уставился на него на пару секунд.

\- Это та беседа, которая должна была случиться у нас _до_ того, как я позволил женить моего сына на твоем?

\- Я мог бы сказать, что предполагал, что Джеймс поделился с вами этими конкретными сведениями, но это было бы ложью. Когда вы не задали об этом никаких вопросов, мне стало понятно, что Джеймс не предпринял попытки даже намекнуть вам на нечто подобное. Признаюсь, я виню себя за то, что не подумал просветить вас об этом сам. Это было ошибкой, и я надеюсь, что она не окажет дурного влияния на нашу с вами дружбу.

Пайк покачал головой.

\- М-да. Не лучшее начало.

\- В древние времена мой народ позволял эмоциям управлять нами. Войны и продолжительные периоды кровавого насилия были результатом этого. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не появился Сурак, и благодаря ему мы узнали, как через применение логики подавить наши чувства. Однако же мы не сумели, какими бы дисциплинированными ни стали наши разумы, подавить жажду… спаривания. Это источник огромного смущения и стыда.

\- И это называется Пон-Фарром?

\- Да.

\- Это… опасно? Спок может причинить Джиму вред?

\- Если кто-либо допускает, чтобы Пон-Фарр прошел без надлежащих мер, принятых в его отношении, или же игнорирует его, пока его сознание не погружается в полное безумие, это может стать смертельным для вулканцев. Именно поэтому начилие пары является биологической необходимостью. Без телепатических уз с совместимым супругом мы не переживаем огня Пон-Фарра, – Сарек уткнулся взглядом в свой стол. – Я никогда не наносил травм Аманде в течение моего Времени. Ни единого разу я не сломал ее кость или порвал кожный покров. Гематомы были, но результатом их появления стала скорее ее природа, нежели моя потеря контроля.

Крис резко выдохнул и чуть усмехнулся.

\- Ты счастливый человек, Сарек, и не вздумай позволить кому-либо заявить обратное, – он расслабился на своем стуле и покачал стакан, наблюдая за игрой света в бренди. – То есть, подводя черту, это все - смущающая ситуация, потому что вы… теряете эмоциональную крышу? Вы этого стыдитесь?

\- Для вулканца не существует большего позора, чем лишение контроля над собой, – пробормотал Сарек. – В случаях несовместимости супругов это может послужить толчком для крайне жестоких физических реакций. Раньше вулканские мужчины убивали свои пары по время plak tow, если те не были совместимы с ними, – он помолчал. – Для Джеймса и Спока не существует этой угрозы: Т’Пау назвала их t’hy’la, а подобное совершенно невозможно, если только они не совместимы.

\- Как родственные души, – проговорил Крис. – Да, я знаю, что Т’Пау имела в виду под теми словами во время церемонии их обручения. Джим меня к этому подготовил, помог понять, насколько интимной и важной была его связь со Споком. Именно поэтому он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из Звездного флота там присутствовал. Он не желал показаться настолько открытым и уязвимым перед людьми, которые в итоге станут его начальниками.

Сарек медленно кивнул.

\- Многие выразили мне завуалированные жалобы из-за отсутствия приглашений на церемонию, но я всегда хорошо умел притворяться, что не понимал тех, кто стремился меня спровоцировать.

*** * * ***

Джим дрожал под струями ледяной воды, шепотом поминая Леонарда МакКоя «добрым словом» на клингонском. Это было меньшим, что он задолжал доктору за эту нелепую ситуацию. Разумеется, это сработало, потому что кипятившее кожу желание улеглось, сворачиваясь крохотными клубками где-то в глубине, но полностью оно не исчезло, продолжая исторгать невыносимую жажду, угрожая заново забурлить в крови. Эмпатическое давление на его разум стало более глухим – они таки нашли генератор псионного поля в лаборатории. Он был, конечно, не таким хорошим и действенным, как тот, который Пайк достал ему на Бетазеде, но он помогал. Они настроили его так, чтобы тот охватывал радиусом действия обе комнаты, которые они делили со Споком и их ванную.

Он практически выпрыгнул из душевой кабинки и быстро вытерся. К тому моменту, как он оделся, желание опять начало вылезать на поверхность, но так же отчаянно и сильно как раньше оно не ощущалось. Джим вернулся в спальню с полотенцем на голове, взлохмачивая им волосы. Спок сидел на коврике для медитации перед маленькой плошкой с огнем. Бросив короткий взгляд на Стопака и МакКоя, Джим присоединился к нему. Он спокойно скользнул на колени Спока и вздрогнул, прислоняясь спиной к его груди.

\- Помимо снижения температуры твоего тела, контрастный душ не оказал значительного влияния на твое состояние, – произнес Спок, обнимая Джима так, что его ладони легли на запястья человека. – Вдохни так глубоко, как можешь, и задержи дыхание, – Джим послушно выполнил эти действия, его ресницы задрожали, закрываясь. – Теперь выпускай.

Джима прошила дрожь, когда узы будто бы набухли между ними. Ментальная интимность была настолько неожиданной, что он почти застонал. На слияние разумов это было непохоже – оно было чем-то совсем другим. Спок, как правило, воздерживался от использования бетазоидных частей их телепатической связи и ждал, пока Джим сам к нему потянется. Их способность ментально общаться не знала равных среди вулканцев. Пары в его мире обменивались мысленными изображениями и тщательно контролируемыми отпечатками эмоций, чтобы выразить свое мнение.

\- Идеально, ashayam, – пробормотал Спок. – Еще раз.

Джим проделал все то же самое. Пальцы Спока сжались на его руках, и он коснулся его сознания так нежно, будто это был мягкий невинный поцелуй. Короткая вспышка ревности и зависти, которая раньше вгрызалась в их узы, пропала, и на место нее пришло что-то ослепительно яркое и жгучее. Джим выгнулся от боли, которую с собой принесло непреодолимое вожделение, застилавшее глаза.

Он поспешно отдернулся от Спока, задыхаясь от силы эмоций и сворачиваясь клубком на полу.

\- Черт! Господи, Боунс, помоги!

МакКой уже был рядом с ним, прижимая к его шее гипошприц.

\- Препарат подействует не сразу, Джим, придется подождать.

Джим содрогнулся, выпуская глухой крик.

\- Этот сукин сын _намеренно_ это делает! – прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Что? – голос Спока определенно повысился на несколько тонов, и он, потянувшись к Джиму, приподнял того с пола и привлек к себе. – Он нападает на тебя? Джим? Он касается твоего разума? Вулканцы не способны…

\- Большинство не обладают повышенной телепатией в отсутствии физического контакта или очень сильных уз, – спокойно протянул Стопак. – Хотя Спок и является наиболее одаренным телепатом своего поколения, он не единственный на Вулкане. Есть те, кто так же, как и бетазоиды, способны применять подобную форму общения. Я лично позабочусь, чтобы этот индивидуум был _без сознания_ всю оставшуюся часть нашего пути.

Джим охнул, чувствуя, как пси-ингибитор начинает поглощать его сознание. Возникало ощущение, будто сотни лампочек гасли одна за другой. Подобные лекарства были кошмаром для эмпатов, никто из них не пожелал бы подобным образом быть оторванным от окружающего мира. Это было сродни того, чтобы потерять конечность. Его семейные узы растворялись одна за другой, нити, которые он создал с Пайком и Боунсом, помутнели и пропали, последней потухла та, которая соединяла его с Т’Марой. Краем уха он услышал, как она проснулась, крича.

Он слепо потянулся к их со Споком узам, но те были блеклыми и далекими. Он зажмурился, и всхлип сорвался с его губ.

\- Спок…

\- Я здесь, t’hy’la? – горячо прошептал тот, укачивая его. – Я буду… Я здесь.

\- Ты, – пробормотал ему в шею Джим. – Он _хочет **тебя**_ , – его пальцы сжались на ткани одежды Спока. – Он давит на меня, чтобы почувствовать тебя.

Спок сильнее прижал его к себе и осторожно ограждал свой разум, пока Джим не содрогнулся в последний раз и не заснул. Т’Мара влетела в комнату, следом за ней вбежала Аманда.

\- Он _болен_ , Т’Мара.

\- Я его не чувствую, – Т’Мара нерешительно протянулась к нему, видимо, не понимая, что ее прикосновение будет неуместным.

Спок мягко перехватил запястье сестры и поднес ее руку к сгибу локтя Джима, позволяя ей уловить равномерное биение пульса. Под действием пси-ингибиторов разум Джима был тихим и безмятежным.

\- С ним все будет в порядке.

Т’Мара опустилась на колени рядом с ними, одним тонким пальчиком прочертив линию на коже человека.

\- Кто причинил вред нашему Джиму, Спок?

\- Мне неизвестно его имя, – хрипло признался Спок. – Джим будет спать всю ночь, теперь когда доктор МакКой ввел ему препарат.

Т’Мара нахмурилась, но кивнула.

\- Мама, ты можешь заставить того, кто сделал больно Джима, прекратить?

\- Думаю, твой отец с этим справится, – сказала Аманда, поднимая Т’Мару с пола. – Спок, Джиму будет лучше полежать на кровати, а не на ковре.

*** * * ***

\- Джим предупредил Спока, прежде чем отключился, что тот, кто телепатически на него действовал, хотел добраться до Спока… И добраться в интимном сексуальном смысле.

На щеках Сарека проступил зеленый румянец, и МакКой пораженно моргнул, увидев неприкрытую ярость на его лице.

\- Понятно, – он повернулся к Т’Пау. – Кем является тот вулканец, находящийся в изоляторе в лазарете?

\- Его зовут Девар. Он принадлежит к клану Колтара и находился на Земле весь последний год, – Т’Пау сделала паузу. – Он старше Спока на восемь лет и действительно обращался ко мне с предложением о союзе после того, как Спок отказался объединиться узами с Т’Принг. Я сочла это неуместным и неприемлемым, поскольку Девар уже был однажды связан, и через один вулканский год должно было настать его Время. Девар твердо полагал, что он и Спок будут совместимы вследствие схожих псионных рейтингов и жажды к науке. Девара настойчиво называли наиболее ментально одаренным вулканцем его поколения, и среди всего нашего народа он уступал место лишь Споку, когда дело касалось его телепатического потенциала.

МакКой нахмурился.

\- Второй после Спока. Почему потенциал полу-вулканца так велик?

\- Потому что таким его создали, – коротко отозвался Сарек. – Хотя генная инженерия запрещена в Федерации, парам, которые не могут создать потомство по причине генетического несовмещения, позволено прибегать к данному варианту, но при соблюдении определенных разумных границ. Вулканские, а не человеческие гены Спока были сделаны доминантными, и все хромосомы, отвечавшие за его псионные способности, путем манипуляций были так же усилены. После этого на его ДНК никакого влияния более оказано не было, поскольку это стало бы нарушением законов Федерации, которые были одной из причин, по которым мы так долго не могли успешно зачать Спока.

\- Этот Девар напал на моего сына, – вмешался Пайк. – Я понимаю, что он сейчас не в своем уме, вы мне это объяснили. Я в толк не возьму, чего он пытался добиться.

\- В своем безумии он, вероятно, решил, что сумеет разорвать или, возможно, влиться в узы Джеймса и Спока, – призналась Т’Пау. – Мы не знаем наверняка. В данный момент он вряд ли будет способен принять пару, которую для него выбрал его клан, и умрет, – она снова замолчала. – Т’Лена **[3]** из Дома Колтара заявляла, что Девар выразил заинтересованность в оспаривании уз Спока и Джеймса Кирка.

\- Подобное могло бы иметь место, лишь если Джеймс или Спок объявили kal-if-fee, – тихо произнес Сарек.

\- Существуют так же и другие, более сложные ритуалы, – начала Т’Пау. – Их корни уходят во времена до Сурака, и они могли бы позволить ему бросить вызов их связи. Есть некоторые, кто считают, что способность Спока обрести своего t’hy’la - его исключительный дар и что Джеймс не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Они жаждут подобных уз для себя. Девар принадлежит к их числу.

\- Спок убьет Девара прежде, чем позволит Джеймсу столкнуться с ним в бою, – отрезал Сарек. – У меня нет ни малейших сомнений в любви моего сына к его паре. Это превратилось бы в кровавую бойню, Т’Пау.

\- Факт остается таковым, что Джеймс совершенно спокойно может нанести урон сознанию вулканца, – спокойно заметила Т’Пау. – Он пытался контролировать себя на борту корабля и именно поэтому не сорвался на Девара, когда тот воспользовался своим шансом. Я побеседовала с Джаретом касательно ментальных способностей Джеймса, которые лишь увеличились с момента создания уз между ним и Споком. Они стоят наравне с теми, которыми обладает взрослый обученный бетазоид. Джеймс и Спок подпитывают друг друга телепатически, Сарек. Их связь не похожа ни на одну, которую я когда-либо видела. Когда они медитирую вместе, ментально отличить одного от другого невозможно.

\- Мне известно об этом, – проговорил Сарек. – Они ежедневно достигали это состояния еще _до_ того, как объединились узами. Вот почему я не сомневался в том, что успешное создание связи между ними обеспечено. Они шли к одной цели фактически с самого момента своего знакомства.

Т’Пау кивнула.

\- Полностью развитый бетазоид представляет в три раза большую телепатическую опасность, чем любой живой вулканец. На этом корабле есть те, кто осознают это, и потому с большой настороженностью относятся к общению с Джимом и с другими бетазоидами. Большинство просто не понимает, насколько могущественными телепатами они являются.

\- Они играют, – сказал Сарек, – отводят внимание от своих способностей маленькими ментальными фокусами, одновременно с этим изучая разумы окружающих для достижения своих целей. Джим самолично в прошлом признался, что он постоянно сканирует всех, с кем сталкивается, дабы убедиться, что они не несут для него угрозы. Это поведение для него так же естественно, как сердцебиение. Подобное продолжительное ментальное воздействие способно свести вулканца с ума…

\- …поскольку это сделает применение логики проблематичным, – подхватила Т’Пау. – Нам повезло, что бетазоиды присоединились к Федерации и придерживаются настолько строгого морального кодекса своего народа. Преступлениями являются… Хотя преступления весьма редки на Бетазеде. На самом деле там они встречаются даже еще реже, чем на Вулкане.

\- Но все же они есть, – буркнул МакКой. – Так что там с ними?

\- В них входит использование телепатических даров для причинения вреда, контроля или подчинения сознания другого существа, – пояснил Сарек, – а так же слияния разумов, проведенные против чужой воли. И это наиболее очевидные преступления, но вулканцы контактные телепаты, и даже простым прикосновением мы способны… _раскорчевать_ сознание пси-нулевого человека так, что это ужаснет вас, доктор МакКой.

\- А что там с этим гадом в лазарете, который _напал_ на Джима? Как на подобное смотрят ваши вулканские законы, а?

\- Если бы он не находился глубоко в plak tow, его действия расценивались бы как величайшее преступление, наказанием за которое в прошлом стала бы смерть, а ныне - псионная кастрация.

Пайк медленно повторил последние слова, в его голосе был ужас.

\- Что именно это означает?

\- Это как полная фронтальная лоботомия, – тихо произнес МакКой. – Только они делают это лазерным скальпелем с псионной корой головного мозга вулканцев. Именно этого я хотел добиться для Делиса Брайса, если честно. И именно на этом я буду настаивать, после того как будет окончена его ментальная оценка. Телепаты и эмпаты, которым выносят диагноз «неизлечимы», часто бывают кастрированы таким образом ради безопасности окружающих.

Пайк стиснул зубы.

\- Поэтому те засранцы из безопасников стали разнюхивать насчет Джима? Сначала тот урод попытался похитить его в молле, потом Т’Принг… Это уже двое, о ком им известно, на кого он ментально напал.

\- Они могут, как вы, люди, выражаетесь, бухтеть, сколько им угодно. Джеймс - гражданин Бетазеда и Вулкана, ни один из наших народов не позволит допустить ментальную кастрацию представителя их расы без получения на то разрешения планетарного правительства. Это входило в наши условия, когда мы присоединялись к Федерации, – успокоила его Т’Пау. – Выполнение такой процедуры без нашего на то согласия с большой долей вероятности приведут к уходу из состава Федерации всех пси-обученных рас. Они никогда не рискнут подобным.

МакКой подумал, что он к чертям взорвет Землю, если те попытаются вскрыть мозг Джеймса Кирка, и, фыркнув, отошел к репликатору. Разумеется, там все было написано не на Стандарте. Фыркнув еще раз, он на безупречном вулканском сделал заказ и, обернувшись, понял, что все в комнате уставились на него.

\- Чего?

\- Ваша легкость в изъяснении на нашем языке… – Т’Пау замешкалась.

\- Сексуальна? – подсказал МакКой и усмехнулся, когда Старейшина чуть позеленела. – У меня диплом специалиста по ксено-медицине. В связи с этим я озаботился тем, чтобы выучить вулканский и еще пятнадцать других языков, чтобы иметь возможность лучше общаться со своими пациентами в случаях, когда универсальный переводчик помочь не сможет, – он сел рядом с Пайком и отпил своего чая. – А еще я могу ругаться как капитан транспортного фрегата на клингонском.

\- Готов поспорить, – хмыкнул Пайк, а потом рассеялся. – А я-то думал, откуда Джим этого понахватался.

*** * * ***

Спустя три часа после того, как они опустились на поверхность Вулкана, Джеймс Кирк был офигенно уверен в том, что находился в миллиметре от того, чтобы вызвать межгалактический скандал. Т’Мара отчаянно цеплялась за его мизинец и безымянный палец к ужасу всех присутствующих взрослых, и очень логичный разговор на эту тему был самой, мать их, бессердечной вещью, свидетелем которой он когда-либо был. Спок, молчаливый и невозмутимый, стоял рядом с ним, но Джим чувствовал кипевшую в нем ярость.

Т’Мара же была сплошной смесью страха и боли. Она знала достаточно вулканцев, чтобы понять, что люди, прибывшие вскоре, были членами клана ее биологической матери, и они активно и с пеной у рта оспаривали ее вход в Дом Сурака. Джим ощущал ее беспощадные попытки похоронить все ее эмоции и давать вулканцам видеть лишь ее прекрасное спокойное личико, не отражавшее ни капли ее внутренних мучений.

Внезапно Джим решил, что с него хватит. Он повернулся, легко подхватил девочку на руки с того места, где она сидела, и направился в большую залу, которая вела в то крыло дома Т’Пау, где должны были проживать он и его семья.

\- Джеймс, – голос Т’Пау был сух и сдержан, совсем не выдавая злости, которой от нее так и фонило, – куда ты забираешь ребенка?

\- От эмпатического воздействия, которое на нее оказывает клан ее биологической матери, ее тошнит, – коротко огрызнулся Джим. Он наблюдал, как откровенное оскорбление в его словах прокатилось по комнате, в результате чего больше одного вулканца сердито посмотрели на него, даже не пытаясь этого скрыть. – К тому же я считаю, что подобное поведение является _отвратительной_ демонстрацией учений Сурака, а она еще слишком юна, чтобы подвергаться настолько вопиющему лицемерию, – Т’Мара уткнулась носом в ее шею, и Джим сделал то, чего прежде никогда не делал на публике: он протянул Споку руку, и его пальцы были сложены в жесте, известном всем присутствующим. – Идем, imzadi. Я предпочту, чтобы подобному влиянию не подвергался и ты.

Спок пораженно моргнул несколько раз, но, оправившись, тут же коснулся пальцев Джима своими.

\- Джим…

\- Если таков пример тех, кто живет, приняв Kol-Ut-Shan **[4]** , тогда я вынужден выразить свой ужас и сомнение в том, что ваши люди будут способны _процветать_ в будущем, – прямо заявил Джим, коротко покосившись на Аманду, которая замерла с пепельно-серым лицом возле своего мужа.

Он не мог быть ею, не мог… молчать. Сама его суть возражала против это, и несмотря на то разрешение, которое дал ему Спок, он чувствовал, что его потеря контроля, неважно, насколько малой она казалась ему, все равно заставляла Спока стыдиться.

Джим больше не задумывался, почему узы Сарека с Амандой были столь воинственными. Несколько членов другого клана намеренно поцарапались о ментальные щиты Джима несколько раз в стремлении прочесть его. У него ушла вся его выдержка, чтобы не окатить их всех цунами своего гнева. Аманда была пси-нулевой, и без уз с ее мужем ее разум был бы чертовой открытой книгой для каждого вулканца на этой планете.

Т’Мара была ментально истощена, они едва успели снять с нее ее верхнюю накидку и туфли, а она уже заснула. Джим активировал генератор псионного поля, стоявшего возле ее кровати, и молча последовал за Споком в коридор.

\- Не извиняйся, – потребовал тот, как только они вошли в свою комнату. Он опустился на одну из кроватей и с некоторым весельем взглянул на Джима. – Думаю, это был первый раз, когда не-вулканец использовал учения Сурака, чтобы оскорбить других вулканцев. За это ты можешь войти в историю нашего клана.

Джим фыркнул и стащил с себя тунику, которую швырнул в сторону, после чего плюхнулся на другую кровать и уставился в потолок.

\- Ты однажды сказал, что твоя планеты была полна лицемерных двуличных людей.

\- Таковой была твоя интерпретация моих слова, да.

\- Они так красноречиво твердят о мире, и отсутствии насилия, и принятии других рас во всех их проявлениях. «Бесконечное Разнообразие в Бесконечных Комбинациях», вот что мы учим о вулканцах в школе. Нам говорят, как ваш народ пересилил себя, остановил кровопролития, принял учения Сурака и как вы любите все то _разное_ , что может предложить вам вселенная, а такое вот… – Джим резко вскочил на ноги, понимая, что они больше были не одни. – Это хреново _предательство_ , когда осознаешь, насколько это огромная ложь!

Т’Пау прочистила горло.

\- Если твоим намерением было оскорбить клан Стокар настолько, что они отказались присоединиться к нам за обедом, ты преуспел.

Джим покраснел и опустил глаза.

\- Мои извинения, Старейшина, я не хотел смутить вас в вашем доме.

\- Вулканцы не смущаются, – прохладно отозвалась Т’Пау. – Ты собирался покинуть комнату без единого слова, это я затребовала объяснений относительно твоих действий, – она помолчала и продолжила: – Есть некоторые на этой планете, кто подготовлен для того, чтобы иметь дело с не-вулканскими парами, которые говорят то, что думают. Будь осторожен, Джеймс Кирк, это все, о чем я прошу.

Джим наклонил голову и посмотрел на нее.

\- Это ваш вариант сказать: «Вперед, Джим, делай все как обычно»?

\- Ты принадлежишь самому себе, – коротко кинула Т’Пау и удалилась.

\- Ты нравишься ей больше, чем я, – хмыкнул Спок, – но это лишь потому, что ты эстетически красив.

Джим улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами.

\- О, ну это будет далеко не первый раз, когда я привлек внимание вулканца одним своим лицом.

Спок фыркнул и демонстративно уперся взглядом в стену.

*** * * ***

\- Т’Лена из Дома Колтара, это Джеймс Тиберий Кирк из Дома Сурака.

Пожилая вулканка поприветствовала его стандартным способом, сдержанно пожелав ему долгой жизни. Джим ответил тем же жестом и словами, особо не задумываясь, и сел на место, которое ему указала Т’Пау. Аманда принесла ему чашку чая из репликатора, после чего опустилась рядом со Споком, который находился с тремя женщинами почти час до того, как позвали Джима, которому очень сильно хотелось, чтобы Сарек _не_ отправился утром в ВАН вместе со Стопаком и МакКоем. Пайк расположился в рабочем кабинете Сарека, так что от него помощи тоже ожидать не приходилось.

\- Я желаю обсудить с вами действия моего внука Девара.

Джим на мгновение уставился на свой чай, ослабляя контроль над своим разумом и без каких-либо усилий читая мысли Т’Лены. Краем глаза наблюдая за ее лицом, он был удивлен, поняв, что она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что он копался в ее сознании. Большинство вулканцев ее возраста достигли таких высот в тренировках своих разумов, что ему б никогда не сошло с рук настолько прямое ее сканирование, потому что она точно должна была почувствовать хоть что-то.

\- Мне известно, что он был ментально нестабилен на тот момент и таким образом не может нести ответственности за свои поступки, – пробормотал Джим. – Я не стану требовать, чтобы ему предъявили обвинения в нападении.

\- Нападение не является верным описанием произошедшего.

\- Не согласен, – голос Джима был ровным и спокойным. – Его отсутствие контроля было невероятно грубым и непристойным. На Бетазеде подобное вторжение в чужой разум - и неважно, каков их ментальный статус, - рассчитывалось бы как наиболее грубое и серьезное нарушение закона, нарушение, за которым всегда следует самое сильное из наказаний.

\- Девар отказался от пары, которую для него нашел клан, – начала Т’Лена. – Я пришла сюда сегодня, дабы поднять тему ваших неконсумированных уз со Споком.

\- Наши узы вас совершенно никак не касаются, вы лезете в крайне личную и принадлежающую лишь нам часть нашей жизни, – Джим оттолкнул от себя чашку и устремил на нее тяжелый взгляд. – Старейшина, мне что-то невдомек, чего вы хотите добиться, суя в это свой нос.

\- Вы не вулканец, следовательно, вы не нуждаетесь в паре для обеспечения вашего собственного выживания. Я желаю добиться разрыва ваших неконсумированных уз, дабы Спок был свободен для связи с кем-то из его народа.

\- О как? И вы считаете, что я возьму и соглашусь на это? – фыркнул Джим и нахмурился. – Чтобы у вас появилась возможность отдать _мою_ сексуально незрелую пару взрослому парню, которого рвет plak tow?

Чашка Аманды с громким стуком опустилась на блюдце. Вид у каждого вулканца за столом выражал крайнюю степень неудобства, и Джиму на секунду даже стало их жалко.

\- Старейшина Т’Лена просит о временных узах Спока с Деваром, чтобы спасти жизнь своего внука, – проговорила Т’Пау.

\- Я скорее убью Девара сам, чем позволю ему коснуться моего супруга, – низко прошипел Джим, мысленно отмахиваясь от ярости, которая хлестнула во все стороны от Т’Лены, несмотря на ее невозмутимое лицо. – А еще я сомневаюсь, что Сарек согласится на это.

\- Мнение его отца для меня не имеет значения; матриархом дома Сурака является Т’Пау, и лишь ее воля важна.

\- Ну, и что же скажет Старейшина Т’Пау? – поинтересовался Джим.

\- Как я уже объяснила Старейшине Т’Лене, я не верю, что вы или Спок пойдете на подобное. Она настояла на беседе с вами обоими, и я не видела причин для того, чтобы отказать ей в шансе обратиться напрямую к вам.

Т’Лена пристально уставилась на Джима.

\- Ваша реакция нелогична, Джеймс Кирк.

\- Вы забываете, Старейшина Т’Лена, что я не вулканец, – коротко отозвался Джим, – и смысла притворяться таковым для меня нет. Скажите-ка мне вот что: вы б обратились с таким требованием к чистокровному вулканцу, или же для вас нормально относиться к Споку с таким презрением и неуважением, потому что он наполовину человек?

\- У него есть долг перед своим народом, – произнесла Т’Лена. – То, что мой внук находит его приемлемой парой, делает ему большую честь, учитывая его изъян.

\- Точно, – кивнул Джим. – Спок, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы послать нафиг наши с тобой отношения, чтоб Девар сексуально и ментально над тобой надругался, а потом выбросил на обочину, когда ты больше не будешь нужен ему, чтобы выжить?

\- Скорее я соглашусь сгореть в пламени, – сухо кинул Спок, – как я уже сообщил Старейшине Т’Лене. Она находилась под ложным впечатлением, что ты будешь более склонен увидеть _логику_ в ее просьбе и продемонстрировать некоторое сострадание к Девару.

\- Старейшина Т’Лена, вы хотите, чтобы Спок разорвал узы со своим _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_? На факт того, кем мы являемся друг для друга, вам наплевать?

\- Есть многие, кто сомневаются в заявлении Дома Сурака касательно ваших уз, – коротко бросила Т’Лена. – Нелогично предполагать, что вулканский гибрид может обрести такую связь с кем-то вроде вас, Джеймс Кирк. Как я понимаю, на корабле к вам пришлось применить специальный препарат, поскольку вы были не в состоянии держать себя в руках.

\- Ко мне «применили специальный препарат», потому что ваш внук _полностью и бесповоротно_ потерял контроль над собой. Ко мне «применили специальный препарат», потому что Девар остался на Земле, хотя должен был вернуться на Вулкан не одну неделю назад. Случившееся с ним вовсе не было спонтанным, Старейшина Т’Лена. А еще он намеренно добился того, чтобы его поместили на борту судна Т’Пау, поскольку так он был бы ближе к Споку, когда начался его сами-знаете-что. Он действовал неразумно и бесчестно еще до того, как был скомпрометирован, – Джим позволил себе мысленно отвесить поклон за сдержанность вулканцев и их отказ от насилия, потому что ему было совершенно очевидно, насколько он взбесил вулканку: та не была так зла ни разу за всю свою жизнь. – А ваш еле прикрытый намек в мой адрес на то, что я шлюха из-за моих генов, отвратителен, предвзят и кошмарно, просто чертовски нелогичен.

\- Я обращусь к Высшему Совету, – встала Т’Лена. – Мой внук погибнет без пары; является лишь правильным, что тот, с кем он в высшей степени совместим, будет обязан по меньшей мере попытаться создать с ним связь ради спасения его жизни.

\- На Вулкане нет ни одного живого человека, который обладает достаточными ментальными способностями, чтобы сражаться с нами обоими, – холодно осадил ее Спок. – У первого же, кто попытается вмешаться в мои узы, будут считанные секунды на оплакивание потери своей katra, прежде чем ее разорвут в клочья, – он поднялся и протянул руку Джиму, который тут же вложил в нее свою. – Я уже сообщал всем в прошлом, и мне надлежит повторить это снова: я полностью оборву все свои связи с моим кланом и в принципе со всем Вулканом, чтобы сохранить мою связь с Джеймсом Кирком. Высший Совет не сможет ничего сделать или же сказать, чтобы изменить мое мнение, – он наклонил голову, поднимая свободную ладонь в та’але. – Живите долго и процветайте.

Аманда многозначительно посмотрела на Т’Пау, когда мальчики ушли.

\- Как я и говорила.

\- Да, Аманда, – кивнула Т’Пау, – как вы и говорили. Т’Лена, с вашей стороны будет мудрым прислушаться к словам Джеймса и Спока. Найдите другого, кто сумеет помочь вашему внуку; Спок не станет этого делать, и если вы направите протест Высшему Совету, я полагаю, вам так же придется объясняться с Первым Домом Бетазеда, широко известным и любящим сыном которого является Джеймс Кирк.

\- Они оба нелогичны. Узы с Деваром могут быть разорваны в позднее время, если союз не устроит Спока. То, что он выбирает остаться связанным с этим человеком, когда он может получить удовлетворяющие отношения с вулканцем, это оскорбление для нашего Дома, Т’Пау.

\- Ваша вера в то, что наш матриарх настолько глупа, что не узнает узы t’hy’la, когда столкнется с ними, - вот _это_ оскорбление для Дома Сурака, – мягко поправила ее Аманда. – Уходите. Старейшина Т’Пау уже утомлена, а у нас завтра весьма занятой день, – она поднялась и… буквально указала вулканке на дверь. – Она уже достаточно лицезрела выше невоспитанное и невероятно наглое поведение, и честно говоря, с меня этого тоже хватит. Я скорее помогу моему сыну сгореть в огне, чем позволю кому-то совершить подобное кощунство с его жизнью и с его узами.

Т’Пау вскинула тонкую изящную бровь, взглянув на Т’Лену, и полностью сосредоточилась на чае, пока Аманда Грейсон выпроваживала Старейшину другого клана из Дома Сурака. Вернувшись обратно за стол, Аманда молча опустилась на свое место.

Т’Пау прочистила горло.

\- Повторяющееся желание Спока умереть в пламени ставит меня в тупик.

Губы Аманды дрогнули, когда она подавила смешок, и женщина выдохнула.

\- Я… – она осеклась и прыснула.

Уголок рта Т’Пау едва заметно дернулся, и она сделала глоток из своей чашки. Не так часто ей удавалось рассмешить Аманду Грейсон. Она сожалела, что это прекрасной молодой женщине пришлось провести столько времени на враждебном к ней Вулкане. Часть ее осознавала, что ей не следовало соглашаться позволять Сареку растить его сына на этой планете. Ни Аманде, не Споку удобства это место не приносило. Они несли на себе бремя всеобщего неодобрения с той стойкостью, с которой могли, но Т’Пау все равно испытывала стыд.

\- Джеймс не похож ни на кого, кто когда-либо вступал в наш клан.

Аманда быстро посерьезнела и кивнула.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я не желаю, чтобы он менялся, – продолжила Т’Пау. – Я понимаю, что обстоятельства зачастую вынуждали молчать тебя, Аманда, и порой я была… благодарна… за твою выдержку и самоконтроль, но я никогда не хочу видеть, как Джеймс Кирк сгибается под давлением нашего общества.

\- Думаю, попытайся мы такое устроить, то столкнулись бы с той еще мятежностью, – хмыкнула Аманда. – Он… эмоциональный и дерзкий молодой человек. Я никогда не думала, что Спок обретет пару в лице кого-то вроде него, только не когда Сарек был так решительно настроен на обеспечение его узами с вулканкой.

\- Он стремился защитить Спока, и его действия были логичными. Несмотря на все наши достижения, создание связи между детьми по-прежнему находится в порядке вещей. Он не поднял тему поисков пары для Т’Мары.

Аманда смущенно потупилась.

\- Я попросила, чтобы он не пытался говорить об этом. Когда придет подходящее время, Т’Мара сама найдет себе супруга. Я не хочу, чтобы она… подверглась такому уровню предубеждений, расизма и ненависти, которое досталось Т’Сар от ее пары.

\- Моя внучка действительно побывала в весьма неприятной ситуации, – Т’Пау деликатно кашлянула, проводя кончиком пальца по ободку чашки. – Я не понимала глубины ее страдания до недавнего момента. Я рада, что вы и Сарек уже приняли решение касательно обручения Т’Мары. Я была готова… отказать Сареку в его потенциальной просьбе, если бы он обратился ко мне с нею. Я бы предпочла никогда больше не связывать детей в нашем клане узами. То, что обрел Спок, показало мне, что мы все еще способны на глубокие интимные связи. Я не лишу ни одно дитя в моем Доме шанса найти своего t’hy’la.

Аманда фыркнула.

\- Надо было мне врезать Т’Лене по лицу.

\- Боюсь, время твоего пребывания на Земле дало тебе ложные представления о физической силе, – заметила Т’Пау. – Т’Лена, как сказали бы люди… вытерла бы тобою пол даже в ее возрасте.

Аманда широко улыбнулась.

\- Но фингал, поставленный под ее глазом, того бы стоил.

*** * * ***

Леонард МакКой видел разные сумасшедшие вещи за время своей работы в Звездном флоте, но Вулканская Академия Наук была… совершенно другим делом. А еще их отношение к нему было куда лучше, чем он ожидал: он спас жизни вулканцев после взрыва бомбы, оперировал их в отнюдь не самых идеальных условиях, умудряясь стабилизировать их достаточно для того, чтобы их могли перевезти. Его усилия привели к тому, что ему… доставались почести выше любых, которые доставались другим начальникам медицинской службы Звездного флота, и он получил больший доступ к базе данных вулканцев.

Стопак был его проводником/телохранителем с момента его прибытия. Нескольким ученым – как мужчинам, так и женщинам – он был настолько любопытен, что они попытались к нему прикоснуться. Леонард знал о вулканской биологии достаточно, чтобы не позволять кому-либо из них намеренно дотрагиваться до него. Он так же провел немало времени, учась ограждать свой разум, когда у Джима впервые проявилась его эмпатия, так что МакКой был уверен, что он сумеет почувствовать, если кто-то попробует сунуться в его голову.

\- У вас имеется какая-либо медицинская информация относительно уз Спока и Джеймса Кирка?

МакКой замер, эти слова свалились на него как гром среди ясного неба, но полностью удивлен им он не был.

\- Я связан клятвами конфиденциальности, Селмек. Я не могу обсуждать Джеймса Кирка или же его узы со Споком. Это будет нарушением этики.

\- Но, возможно, вы могли бы ответить на некоторые общие вопросы? – напирал Селмек. – К примеру, сказали бы вы, что вулканец будет удовлетворен узами с бетазоидом?

\- Вообще-то я считаю, что бетазоиды уникально подходят для уз с вулканцами. Они эмоционально зрелы, телепатически одарены и обладают телепатией, необходимой для понимания вулканцев. Это означает, что они не сумеют не понять намерений своего партнера или недооценить глубину их привязанности к ним вследствие меньшего физического контакта или проявления эмоций. Вам не нужно говорить бетазоидам, что вы их любите, - они и так это знают.

Глаза Селмека чуть расширились, прежде чем его лицо снова стало невозмутимым.

\- Понимаю.

\- К тому же, по-видимому, не существует никаких проблем в объединении разумов бетазоида и вулканца. Эмоциональный перенос не является проблемой, поскольку бетазоиду будет заранее известно состояние вулканца. Поскольку бетазоиды «обрабатывают» свои эмоции и справляются с чужими, эмпатическая «утечка» не похоронит их под собой по время слияния, – объяснил МакКой.

\- Но бетазоиды известны чрезмерным проявлением своих чувств.

\- Бетазоиды являются наиболее эмоционально-интеллектуальной расой во всей Федерации. Они разбираются, контролируют и принимают бремя не только своих чувств, но и чувств фактически каждого инопланетянина, которого встречают, – МакКой прервался и наклонил голову. – По-моему, единственные, с кем у них возникают затыки в данном плане, это ференги.

Сарек оторвал взгляд от ПАДДа, в содержимое которого погрузился несколько минут назад, читая сообщение от своей жены.

\- Леонард, если вы закончили… нам следует вернуться. Произошел инцидент, который может потребовать некоторого вмешательства с моей стороны.

\- Хорошо, – МакКой встал, решая, что он сегодня уже достаточно шокировал вулканцев, и до конца его визитов в ВАН была еще целая неделя. – Я поговорю с Джимом и Споком об их личном исследовании. Они могут согласиться поделиться некоторыми фильтрованными данными с вами.

\- Они изучают свои собственные узы? – в голосе Селмека на секунду проскользнуло удивление.

\- Ну конечно. Эти два мальчишки-гения просто обязаны разобрать по полочкам, рассмотреть и сделать свои выводы практически обо всем, – на губах МакКоя заиграла улыбка. – Они рылись в природе своего ментального общения фактически с первого же дня их дружбы.

*** * * ***

\- Я _обеспокоен_ тем, что данная беседа прошла без моего присутствия, – признался Сарек.

Аманда посмотрела на него, поднимая бровь в почти точной имитации его же жеста, и Сарек практически вздохнул.

\- Ты сомневаешься в моей способности защитить наших детей, Сарек.

\- Разумеется, нет.

\- Ты считаешь, что Т’Пау позволила бы кому-то навредить узам Джеймса и Спока?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда ты хотел бы быть здесь, чтобы… выразить свое неодобрение Т’Лене?

\- Я… – … _раздражен_. Он был откровенно и полностью раздражен и зол. – Мой долг оберегать тебя и наших детей.

Аманда усмехнулась и опустила свою расческу.

\- Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы ты был тут, тогда я могла бы от всей души прописать Т’Лене хук справа, а ты сумел бы физически оградить меня от нее.

\- От всей души прописать Т’Лене хук справа, – тупо повторил Сарек.

\- О, мне так сильно хотелось это сделать, – мечтательно прикрыла глаза Аманда. – Она очень-очень этого заслуживала.

\- Жена.

\- Муж, – она повернулась на маленьком стульчике перед ее трюмо и нахмурилась. – Хочешь сказать, ты не защитил бы меня, если бы она напала?

\- Я бы положил конец всему ее клану, чтобы уберечь тебя, – в лоб заявил Сарек. – Однако я считаю, что ты слишком нежна для такой жестокости. Возможно, тебе стоило бы ударить ее по ноге.

Аманда уставилась на него на несколько секунд, а потом улыбнулась.

\- Сарек.

\- Или, может, ты могла бы дернуть ее за волосы, она все еще носит ту странную сложную _штуку_? – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, отсылаясь к ее прическе.

\- Это _парик_ , Сарек, – засмеялась Аманда. – Нет ни одного шанса, что у нее уже не поседела половина волос, _и_ за двадцать лет это точно не поменялось. Ее тщеславие всем хорошо известно, – она ухмыльнулась. – Мне надо было сорвать его с ее головы и хлестнуть ее им по лицу.

Сарек глубокомысленно кивнул.

\- Вот и еще одно доказательство, которое войдет в анналы истории нашего клана, подтверждающее твою страсть в отношении защиты нашей чести.

*** * * ***

Спок осторожно переместил свой вес, стараясь не давить слишком сильно на свою пару. Он никогда не позволял себе забыть, насколько разными они были с точки зрения физиологии. Мысль о причинении Джиму физической боли даже обычным прикосновением была ему ненавистна. Джим лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки. Спок вылил больше масла на его спину и начал аккуратно втирать его.

Несмотря на интимность их отношений до и после создания уз, массаж был роскошью для них обоих. Количество дозволенного физического контакта, которое Спок мог себе позволить, не сталкиваясь при этом с какими-либо комментариями со стороны его родителей, было невероятно малым. Масло в маленькой плошке, которое он реплицировал, было полно витаминов и полезных добавок, которые помогли бы поддержать кожу Джима в здоровом состоянии во время его пребывания на Вулкане. Джим прекрасно мог пользоваться им сам, да он вообще так и делал, но до спины ему все равно было не дотянуться.

\- Потрясные ощущения.

\- Да, – согласился Спок, – мне это известно, – плотная жидкость вязла на пальцах, пока он размазывал ее по плечам Джима, а затем вниз вдоль лопаток. Наслаждение, которое испытывал Джим, текло от него по их узам. – Ты возбужден.

Джим фыркнул, выгибая спину.

\- И не я один, между прочим.

Спок прижал большие пальцы к ямочкам на пояснице Джима и начал выводить ими небольшие круги, пока тот, вздрогнув, не растекся в кровати.

\- Да, но сейчас не время и не место для участия в столь порочных занятиях.

Джим рассмеялся, громко и ничуть не стыдясь.

\- Порочных? Какое-то отрицательное словечко.

\- Да, ты наслаждаешься тем, что порочно и непристойно. Ты находишь это весьма стимулирующим. Моя обязанность, как твоей пары, предоставлять тебе ментальное удовлетворение во благо твоего здоровья.

Джим вздохнул.

\- Повезло мне иметь кого-то настолько преданного моему «ментальному удовлетворению».

Спок фыркнул, давясь невольным смешком.

\- Ты оказываешь ужасное влияние на мой контроль.

Джим повилял бедрами, и Спок слегка отодвинулся, после чего Кирк повернулся к нему и сел, обнимая вулканца.

\- Imzadi, – пробормотал он, утыкаясь лицом в шею Спока.

Тот втянул носом воздух, когда мысленные ниточки Джима дотронулось до его собственных, а затем их узы выплеснулись на свободу. Его все еще липкие пальцы опустились на пси-точки на лице Джима.

\- Мой разум к твоему разуму… – горячо прошептал он в волосы Джима.

Он мягко потянул, и Джим изящно погрузился в его сознание. После того как были созданы их телепатические узы, Джиму становилось все легче и легче проникать в его голову, да и нему это так же относилось. Просторы его разума были не настолько развитыми, как у Джима, поскольку он все еще не овладел всеми техниками вулканского ментального контроля. Он приближался к этой цели каждый день, после каждой совместной и отдельной медитации и определенно после каждого слияния разумов с Джимом.

На несколько коротких мгновений их сознания были полностью единым целым, а потом они разделились. Эта секунда всегда была острой, жгучей, почти агонией… он знал, что другие вулканцы не чувствовали ощущения потери, когда Джим ускользал из его ментальных объятий. Он в короткой беседе обсудил это с целителем Стопаком, и старший вулканец выдвинул теорию, что так Спок реагировал на отсутствие эмпатической связи с его парой.

Джим вытянул шею и прильнул к его губам. Поцелуй был скорее попыткой успокоить, чем проявлением желания, и Спок понял, что Джим уловил горячую вспышку ментальной боли, прежде чем та успела раствориться. Кирк чуть отодвинулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Спока.

\- Мне… мне очень жаль.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, ashayam, – Спок провел ладонями по спине Джима. – Мы знали, что это произойдет, когда мы будем объединены телепатически.

\- Я должен был найти какой-то способ сохранить эмпатическую нить, – тихо сказал он. – А теперь я боюсь дать тебе новую… Не думаю, что смогу это сделать, не привязавшись к тебе окончательно, – он поцеловал его в уголок рта. – Мы еще к этому не готовы.

\- Нет, – произнес Спок, – ты по-прежнему считаешь меня _сексуально незрелым_.

Джим моргнул при тоне его голоса, и Спок, подавшись назад, слез с кровати.

\- Спок… – он последовал за ним в ванную, где вулканце начал мыть плошку, используемую ими для масла, под звуковыми струями, направленно действовавшими вниз, как бы стекая в то, что представляло собой аналог раковины. – Спок, ты знаешь, что физически ты еще не… ну, ты понял. У тебя могут возникнуть проблемы, которые сделают связь на… – он замялся, – на _этом_ уровне неудобной или даже опасной для тебя. Твоя f’alia еще не развита.

Спок фыркнул.

\- Джим, я не…

\- Послушай, это правда имеет значение. В твоем еще не сформированном до конца состоянии f’alia может быть серьезно повреждена, или у тебя нервы перемкнет, и ты потеряешь чувствительность вообще навсегда. Я читал те файлы, который твой отец сниндзил на мой ПАДД. Позволять незрелому вулканцу связываться с другим по время Пон-Фарра это просто кошмарный выбор действий, и нифига хорошего из этого не выйдет. Тот, кого дерет эта лихорадка, осторожным не будет.

Спок уставился на миску, после чего осторожно поставил ее на полочку.

\- Я не хрупкий.

\- Нет, конечно же нет, – отозвался Джим. – Ты б мог меня пополам переломить, если б захотел. Но дело не в этом, и тебе это известно. Я не отношусь к тебе как к ребенку, вовсе нет, я лишь указываю на то, что физически для совокупления со мной или с кем-то другим ты еще просто не готов. Если я смутил тебя, указав на это в присутствии Т’Лены, то я прошу прощения. Я бы никогда не хотел причинить тебе неудобство.

\- Данная часть той беседы не смутила меня, – хрипло признался Спок. – То спокойствие и простота, с которой ты говоришь о Времени, нервирует. Подобное является табу для моего народа. Зачастую, когда ты упоминаешь об этом наедине со мной… ты ведешь себя так, будто… будто это _вечеринка_ , которую ты ждешь.

Джим улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

\- Только дельтане **[5]** и орионцы стоят наравне с бетазоидами по своим сексуальным запросам. К счастью, мы редко сводим своих партнеров с ума.

Спок облокотился на раковину.

\- Джим… ты держишь немалое количество своих сексуальных реакций и порывов отделенными от наших уз.

Джим закусил губу и взъерошил пальцами волосы.

\- Да, ну… это вообще-то правильно. Мои стремления в этом плане твоим не соответствуют, и я уже достаточно натворил, подстегнув то, что ты шагаешь по своему пубертатному периоду семимильными шагами. Я много думаю о физических отношениях. Я много думаю о тебе в этом плане. Это может очень сильно отвлекать тебя и даже беспокоить.

\- Значит, причина не в том, что ты не желаешь этим со мной делиться?

\- Нет, Боже, нет, Спок, я поделюсь с тобой чем угодно, – он обнял вулканцы и вздохнул. – Черт, для двух людей с зашибенными псионными способностями, у нас с тобой слишком серьезные проблемы с общением.

\- Я не согласен. Мы _прекрасно_ общаемся друг с другом.

Джим смерил его взглядом и усмехнулся.

\- Ну, по крайней мере ты не кидаешь мне в голову всякие предметы, как это сделала со Стонном Т’Сар.

\- Она была крайне нелогична.

Джим хихикнул.

\- О, у нее были все права расстроиться, что он отменил их свидание, просто прислав одно сообщение, не объяснив ничего и даже не успокоив ее уведомлением о том, что на пороге смерти он не находился.

Спок вскинул бровь.

\- Его нога была сломана.

\- И это _все_ , что он ей сказал! « _Вынужден пропустить обед; моя нога сломана_ ». Ему повезло, что в его башку полетел только ПАДД, а не что-то потяжелее.

\- Это было весьма забавным зрелищем, – почти шепотом сознался Спок. – Он совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Кажется, люди описали бы его, как рыбу, выброшенную из воды.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Ух ты, какой поворот! Так ты считаешь, что теперь разбираешься со всеми нашими заковыристыми человеческими эмоциями?

\- У меня определенно было больше практики, чем у Стонна.

\- Спок! Джим! – в дверях их спальни появилась Т’Мара. – Уже пора начинать мой урок!

Джим отпустил Спока и натянул на себя футболку, которую оставил в ванной перед началом массажа. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Т’Мара и Спок сидели в большом кресле у окна. То, что Спок самолично обучал свою сестру, пока они были на Вулкане, Джима нисколько не удивило. Ну, в конце-то концов, кто еще будет настолько хорош в области работы мозга гибрида вулканца и человека? Сарек поначалу пытался взять дело под свой контроль, но Т’Мара прямо заявила, что хотела, чтобы ее уроки вел Спок.

Джим пару минут наблюдал за ними, а потом направился на кухню, чтобы найти чего-нибудь прохладительного. Система климат-контроля в доме была настроена так, чтобы ни он, ни Аманда не страдали от повышенных температур жаркой планеты, но настоящего удобства все же не было. У Джима это, пожалуй, вызывало даже чувство вины: теперь он задумывался о том, как проблематично порой было Споку на Земле, и о том, что он мог предпринять, чтобы облегчить это.

Старейшины Ставик и Т’Пау сидели за большим столом, перед ними был поставлен чайный сервиз из красной глины. Джим слегка замешкался в проходе, но не уловил от них ничего, что указывало бы на то, что его присутствие было в тот момент нежеланным, и тихо зашагал к репликатору, заказав воду со льдом и зеленый салат – блюдо, с которым он был знаком еще по обедам/ужинам в доме Сарека и которое было одним из тех, что часто готовила Аманда.

\- Присоединись к нам, Джеймс, – Т’Пау указала ему на свободный стул, даже не обернувшись на него.

Джим взял свою еду и без каких-либо комментариев опустился на место. В голове торкнулась мысль, что ему сейчас предстоит интеллектуальная лекция-пытка от Старейшины Ставика, но вулканец даже не оторвался от своего ПАДДа.

\- Я хочу обсудить с тобой твое место в Доме Сурака.

Джим подавил удивленный вздох.

\- Старейшина?

\- Когда вулканцы присоединяются к Дому в браке, происходит церемония, в которой они принимают телепатические узы с каждым членом нашего клана. Пси-нулевым существам мы не предлагаем подобного, но твой псионный профиль полностью соответствует профилю бетазоида - ты мог бы заключить эти связи, если бы на то была твоя воля.

Сказанное ему было настолько же неожиданным, насколько и ошеломительным.

\- Я не… Я польщен, что вы предлагаете мне подобное. Я понимаю, что не всегда могу являться той парой, которую вы хотели бы для Спока.

\- Ты ошибаешься, – твердо пресекла дальнейшие его слова Т’Пау. – Ты именно тот супруг для Спока, на которого я могла надеяться, даже если я считала, что это вряд ли могло быть возможно. Я бы желала такую пару для _каждого_ в моем клане. Даже сейчас, спустя все это время, я не думаю, что ты в полной мере понимаешь, насколько вожделенными являются узы t’hy’la.

Джим потупился, но кивнул.

\- Т’Мара пройдет через то же самое. Ну, я про церемонию.

\- Да, и будет логичным включить в этот процесс и тебя, если ты хочешь псионно стать полноценной частью нашего Дома.

«Спок от этого точно будет в восторге», – подумал Джим. Полное принятие их уз всем кланом станет своеобразной великой победой для него, гибрида человека и вулканца, сына Сарека. Хотя он понимал, что никто в его клане никогда не будет относиться к нему неподобающе, Спок часто чувствовал себя отделенным от остальных.

\- А это не причинит никому неудобств? – поинтересовался Джим. – У вас есть некоторые, кто прошел Kolinahr. Что насчет них? Разве просьба к ним заключить связь с эмпатом не станет для них бременем?

Т’Пау наклонила голову.

\- Скорее это станет бременем для тебя, Джеймс. Создание уз с существом, не обладающим более _никакими_ эмоциональными порывами и нитями с их собственной katra, может вызвать у тебя неприятные ощущения.

Джим протяжно хмыкнул.

\- Ясно. А сколько именно прошедших Kolinahr есть в Доме Сурака?

\- Шестнадцать; это тот путь, который многие из нас выбирают в свои поздние годы, особенно, если мы не ищем иного партнера для уз, – произнес Ставик, откладывая свой ПАДД. – Это путь, ступить на которые многие подстегнули бы Спока… если бы этого не сделал Сайбок.

\- Его брат.

\- Да. После того как он достиг Kolinahr, Сарек был категорически против, чтобы Спок даже попытался пойти по его стопам. Последним этапом данного процесса является… разрыв всех глубоких связей с семьей, например, родительских уз. Хотя остаточные связи с кланом сохраняются, все остальные полностью исчезают вместе с последними эмоциями, – взгляд Ставика не отрывался от лица Джима, пока он говорил.

\- Звучит болезненно и, если честно, просто ужасно, – признался Джим и. потыкав в свой салат вилкой, отодвинул миску от себя, – хотя я и уважаю все то обучение, терпение и силы, которые уходят для достижения подобного баланса.

\- Однако это оскорбляет тебя, – догадался Ставик.

Джим помедлил с ответом. Меньше всего он хотел грубым образом обидеть этого вулканца.

\- Я… Да. Мне жаль говорить такое, но это правда. По-моему, это кошмарное надругательство над родителями и родственниками того, кто идет на это. Отшвырнуть и уничтожить все те связи, будто они ничего не значат, - для меня это глубочайшее проявление невежества, и это объясняет… объясняет ту тупую боль, которую я ощущаю у некоторых взрослых в вашем клане. Включая и вас двоих. Вы оба лишились уз, близких семейных связей.

Т’Пау удивленно моргнула.

\- Ты чувствуешь это?

\- Да, она давит не слишком сильно, но она есть. До Т’Мары это эхо было и у посла Сарека. Его родительские узы с ней излечили раны, оставленные в его разуме, когда Сайбок покинул семью.

\- Доктор МакКой сказал вчера во время нашего визита в Вулканскую Академию Наук, что он считает бетазоидов «наиболее эмоционально-интеллектуальной расой во всей Федерации», – заметил Ставик. – В академии было немало тех, кто оказался очарован им самим и его мнениями касательно подобных вещей.

\- И из-за моих уз со Споком.

\- Он находится в поистине уникальном положении для наблюдения за той стороной вашей связи, которая практически полностью закрыта от нас, – дипломатично бросил Ставик. – Любопытство остается движущей силой у почти каждого народа в Федерации.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Та неприкосновенность, которую мы со Споком требуем для наших уз, вас беспокоит, Старейшина Ставик?

\- Вовсе нет. Они желанны, Джеймс, как и сказала Т’Пау. О связях t’hy’la не существует записей или результатов исследований. Многие из нас лишь желают понять их, поскольку никакого способа сравнить это хоть с чем-то.

\- Понятно, – протянул Джим. – Церемония вступления в семью будет через пять дней. Я могу воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы принять решение?

\- Ты можешь присоединиться к нам как сейчас, так и в любой момент в будущем, – поправила его Т’Пау. – Будет логичным для тебя сделать это сейчас, когда мы все уже собрались здесь для Т’Мары, – она с намеком посмотрела на его салат. – А теперь ешь, Джеймс. Твоему организму необходима энергия.

*** * * ***

Уставившись на лицо Джима на мониторе, Джарет Молийя яростно желал того, чтобы он согласился поприсутствовать на Вулкане на церемонии, проводимой для Т’Мары. Сарек пригласил его из уважения к его отношениям с Джимом.

\- Понятно.

\- Ты не одобряешь?

\- Конечно же я одобряю, руками и ногами за, – фыркнул Джарет. – Я просто раздосадован, что меня там не будет.

\- Но ты можешь прилететь. Времени ж достаточно, – заметил Джим. – Есть еще пять дней, пока мы ждем прибытия оставшихся членов клана. И ты мог бы… привезти мне кое-что.

\- Например? – поднял бровь Джарет.

\- Я хочу подарить Дому Сурака псионный камень, чистый и незапечатанный, который они могут использовать для хранения своей истории, как это делают на Бетазеде. Если можно, конечно… Экстравагантный подарок в подобной ситуации у бетазоидов в порядке вещей. Я ничего не преподнес клану, когда связывался узами со Споком, потому что не был уверен, как хорошо они примут наши традиции. Но я думаю, что если сделаю это сейчас, реакция будет более чем положительной.

Джарет обдумал это.

\- Это можно устроить; ты такой же член их клана, как и Первого Дома. Важно, чтобы ты уважал эту роль во всех отношениях вне зависимости от того, где находишься, – Джарет взял ПАДД и просмотрел рейсы на Вулкан. – В посольстве есть подходящий камень, я получил его в прошлом месяце. Я собирался сделать из него самый большой учебный кристалл, но я всегда могу достать другой. Он весит пять килограммов и размером и формой напоминает футбольный мяч. А грани просто прекрасные, пусть и почти прозрачные.

\- Звучит отлично.

\- Тогда увидимся… – Джарет сверился с ПАДДом, – через четыре дня, если я успею поймать USS «Батон-Руж».

\- Я поговорю с папой. Он поможет тебе к ним попасть.

\- Буду признателен. До встречи, Джим.

\- Пока.

Джарет выключил экран и посмотрел на Тавала, который развалился на кровати в чем мать родила.

\- Полетишь со мной?

\- Это будет прекрасной возможностью сообщить моему клану, что я намерен объединиться с тобой узами, – Тавал сделал паузу. – Если ты, разумеется, все еще желаешь этого.

Джарет вернулся в постель, стремясь успокоить волнение, которое исходило от его любовника, несмотря на попытки вулканца это скрыть. Он уселся на бедра Тавала и усмехнулся, когда тот вскинул бровь.

\- Я люблю тебя. И, конечно, я хочу заключить с тобой узы. С того момента как мы встретились, ни для моего разума, ни для моего тела не существовало никого другого.

Тавал подцепил подол туники, которую Джарет накинул, чтобы ответить на звонок, и кинул ее в сторону.

\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы на тебе не было никакой одежды.

\- А я и не возражаю, – беспечно улыбнулся Джарет, пробегая пальцем по линии ключицы Тавала. – Ты объединишься со мной по традициям моего народа?

\- Разумеется. Нет никакой логики в том, чтобы отказать себе во всем великолепии, которое ты можешь мне предложить, – руки Тавала коснулись чувствительных точек на внутренней стороне ног Джарета. – У меня нет обязанностей перед моим кланом, мой отец не откажет мне в желании получить тебя.

\- А если откажет?

Тавал что-то неразборчиво промычал.

\- Я жил без тебя так долго, как мог себе позволить, – он приподнял бедра, и его глаза потемнели, когда Джарет легко принял в себя его плоть.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я наслаждаюсь этим, – пробормотал Джарет, используя вулканский эквивалент для «кувыркания в кровати». – Так идеально… Ты ощущаешь это, imzadi?

\- Да, – прошептал вулканец. – Я ощущаю… все. Ты до сих пор влажен и горяч после нашего прошлого раза.

Джарет усмехнулся, что заставило Тавала низко зарычать и одним быстрым движением опрокинуть его на спину, а затем забросить его ноги себе на плечи и начать двигаться.

\- Тебе не следует меня провоцировать.

\- О, я могу с тобой справиться, – похвастался Джарет, выгибаясь, когда Тавал начал проникать в него быстрее и глубже.

\- Да. Определенно можешь.

*** * * ***

Джим стиснул зубы, силясь не раскрыть от удивления рота.

\- Ты не… почему ты… – он отвернулся, чтобы Спок не видел слез в его глазах. Черта с два он _заплачет_ , но позволить Споку понять, насколько близко к этому он был, он тоже не мог. – Я думал, ты будешь рад, что мне предложили такое место в твоем клане. Мне в голову не приходило, что ты можешь не хотеть этого.

\- Джим… – Спок резко втянул носом воздух. – Джеймс, прошу, посмотри на меня.

\- Нет. Мне еще надо связаться с Джаретом и сообщить ему, что… что я откажу Т’Пау. Он очень обрадовался, когда я только рассказал ему, но, надеюсь, подробностей он требовать не станет.

\- Не надо… – Спок издал раздраженный звук. – Ты не в состоянии понять… всю глубину той тяжести, которой станут твои эхо-узы **[6]** с моим кланом.

\- Да все равно, – огрызнулся Джим. – Ты против того, чтобы я это делал, значит, я не буду. Мне не нужны бредовые аргументы, – он попытался уйти, но Спок вцепился в его руку. Хватка вулканца была твердой, но безболезненной. – Отпусти.

\- Это не _бред_.

Джим горько усмехнулся и вырвался.

\- Пошел ты, Спок! Я несу в себе телепатическое наследие _двух_ крайне талантливых эмпатов. Ты серьезно считаешь, что я не справлюсь с меньше чем тремя сотнями телепатических связей, в которых нет и десятой доли того, что существовало между нами _еще до того_ , как мы объединились? – он начал уходить от своей пары, зная, что эмпатически от него веяло такой болью, будто он был смертельно ранен. – Не пытайся привести какие-то разумные объяснения своей реакции, потому что их просто нет!

Спок последовал за ним.

\- Джим, пожалуйста, я… – он не находил слов, поэтому сел на скамью возле садовой тропинки, пытаясь успокоиться. Его руки дрожали. Он сжал пальцы в кулаки, и как раз в тот момент появился его отец. Который шел достаточно спешно, как заметил Спок.

\- Спок, – Сарек приблизился к сыну более медленным шагом и, смерив внимательным взглядом их обоих, опустился рядом с ним, – что произошло? Вы оба… очень расстроены.

\- Т’Пау предложила ему… – Спок осекся. – Она предложила ему телепатические узы со _всем_ кланом, – толкование своему беспокойству, которое он дал отцу, было далеко не самым логичным, поскольку и _впрямь_ являлось, как заявил Джим, бредом. Он не сомневался в способности своей пары выдержать телепатический вес его Дома.

\- И ты не желаешь, чтобы он их принял, – догадался Сарек. – Ты можешь озвучить причину?

Спок дернулся, когда Джим громко фыркнул. Кирк был в ярости, и ему было больно – за подобное состояние Спок прежде еще не нес вины. На самом деле он не мог припомнить, чтобы Джим когда-нибудь злился на него. Последнее, чего он хотел, это ранить его. Спок ментально потянулся к нему.

\- T’hy’la…

\- Не вздумай, – сорвался Джим.

Спока прошила дрожь, когда Джим полностью отгородился от него, подняв непробиваемую стены между их разумами. Сами узы стали глухими и блеклыми, но это не было похоже на то, что произошло, когда Джиму вкололи пси-ингибитор.

\- Я… не могу дать логичного объяснения, отец.

\- Тогда, возможно, ты просто скажешь мне, что чувствуешь по этому поводу, – Сарек поднял бровь, когда Спок уставился на него. – Ты хотел бы, чтобы я позвал твою мать?

\- Нет, это лишь расстроит ее, – Спок отвернулся от них обоих. – Я не… не могу доверить свою пару всем членам моего клана.

\- Ты имеешь в виду Сайбока, – понял Сарек. – Ты не желаешь, чтобы твой брат был телепатически связан с Джеймсом.

\- Он ненавидел меня, – прошипел, не выдерживая, Спок. – Ненавидел настолько сильно, что попытался убить! – он вскочил на ноги. – Я даже не желаю, чтобы он находился просто в одном доме с Джимом. Что если он причинит ему боль? Что если он попытается поступить с ним так же, как поступал со мной?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос Сарека на мгновение дрогнул. – О чем ты говоришь?

Спок сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Ты действительно веришь, что тот день был первым разом, когда Сайбок подстрек меня сделать что-то, что могло ранить или лишить меня жизни? Он убил И-Чайа, отец. Когда она последовала за мной, чтобы защитить меня… он убил ее, чтобы не дать ей меня спасти.

\- Ты солгал мне, – Сарек, не мигая, смотрел на сына. – Ты лгал мне все это время?

\- Он был… Он был моим братом, и ты уже и так отослал его прочь из дома. Я не хотел, чтобы для него все стало еще хуже. Мать была так подавлена из-за случившегося, а ты не смог бы скрыть от нее правду.

\- У тебя уже давно нет эхо-уз с твоим братом, не так ли? – тихо спросил Джим. – Их не стало еще до того, как он прошел Kolinahr, да?

\- Я уничтожил их задолго до того, как он предпринял попытку избавиться от меня, – так же тихо отозвался Спок. – Я не позволю этому чудовищу коснуться моей пары. Если это означает, что Джим не сумеет занять место в телепатическом наследии клана, да будет так. Я не пойду на этот риск. Никогда.

\- Ты уничтожил их, – повторил Сарек. – Когда?

\- За несколько недель до того, как он привел в исполнение свой план, – Спок на секунду поморщился. – Мне не удавалось медитировать неделями, потому что он всегда вмешивался, копался в моем разуме, ворошил его, когда я стремился себя успокоить. Он неоднократно намеренно прерывал меня в своем стремлении добиться от меня эмоциональной реакции. Однажды я больше не мог этого выносить и напал на нашу связь… разорвал ее на части. Он был так шокирован, что накричал на меня, – покосившись на отца, Спок заметил, как тот побледнел. – Я наконец-то сумел… добиться эмоциональной реакции от него.

\- И он решил тебя убить, – пробормотал Джим, – в отместку за то, что ты сделал? За то, что оказался ментально сильнее него?

\- За то, что я был большим вулканцам, чем он предполагал, – уныло проговорил Спок. – Незадолго до того, как он прошел Kolinahr, он связался со мной, чтобы похвалиться этим, чтобы дать мне знать, что он достиг чего-то, на что я никогда не мог надеяться. Он сказал, что я был слишком человеком, слишком отсталым в ментальном плане, чтобы постичь законы Kolinahr, и что он был благодарен за то, что избавлялся от стыда, которое ему приносило родство со мной, – Спок промолчал, когда Джим приблизился к нему и заставил его сесть обратно на скамью, где замер его отец. Глухо вздохнув, он продолжил: – Я не думал, что он согласится прийти на церемонию принятия Т’Мары в семью, но он сделал это. Я искал способ обсудить это с того момента, как увидел его имя в списке на прошлой неделе.

\- Он ведь прошел Kolinahr, – нахмурился Джим. – Он больше тебя не ненавидит. С его стороны будет нелогичным вести себя неподобающим образом с Т’Марой или со мной.

\- Сайбок достаточно талантлив, чтобы _скрыть_ свои эмоциональные реакции, даже от мастеров Kolinahr, – поджал губы Спок. – Я не уверен в том, что он действительно завершил процесс. Все, что у нас есть, это его слова. Его разум всегда был буйным и недисциплинированным. Я сомневаюсь, что он позволил бы себе полностью изгнать свою обиду и неприязнь ко мне.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он соврал? – неверяще уточнил Джим.

\- Я хочу сказать, что он способен на это. Он нередко лгал, когда мы были детьми, и не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего неудобства. Я никогда не доверюсь ему, – прошептал Спок, – _никогда_ , и я не могу позволить ему коснуться разума Джима, отец. Прости меня, но я не выношу мысли о том, какое разрушение он может начать сеять и взращивать в его сознании до конца наших дней.

Спок резко поднялся и пошел прочь из сада, оставляя Сарека и Джима позади. Джим догадывался, что ужаса в нем хватало на них обоих, но старший вулканец выглядел так, будто постарел на сотни лет всего за несколько минут.

\- Он никогда прежде не упоминал этого при мне, – Джим сглотнул ком в горле. – Я даже и намека не улавливал во время наших слияний.

\- Даже будучи ребенком, Спок зачастую предпочитал подавлять или скрывать болезненные вещи, – хрипло признался Сарек и прикрыл глаза в очевидной попытке успокоиться. – Это моя вина. Я искал для него принятия его народом больше, чем искал того же он. Я хотел, чтобы у него было надежное будущее на его родной планете, место, где он всегда считал, что находился дома, в безопасности. И этим я заставлял его подавлять эмоции, а не сдерживать их. К его же вреду.

Джим сунул руки в карманы и уставился в сгущавшуюся темноту. Спок не позволил ему выйти из дома, пока не опустились сумерки.

\- Спок стойкий.

\- Да, – согласился Сарек. – Я поговорю с Т’Пау. Сайбоку не позволят создать узы с Т’Марой. Я не дам ему причинить боль еще одному моему ребенку.

*** * * ***

Сарек сомкнул руки за спиной, входя в фойе, ведшее к офису его сына в Вулканкской Академии Наук. Сайбок не выделил время для МакКоя, когда доктор посещал здание. Раньше Сарек не занимал свои мысли мотивами старшего сына, но теперь у него не было иного выбора, кроме как задумываться, что творилось в его голове. Сайбок вернулся из Гола и немедленно принял должность преподавателя в ВАН. Сарек вовсе не был удивлен: академические успехи обоих его сыновей были безупречны.

Он нажал на кнопку звонка и дождался голосового подтверждения из небольшой панели. Открыв дверь, Сарек шагнул в кабинет Сайбока и замер почти сразу за порогом. Его сын встал, поднимая ладонь в та’але без единой эмоции в глазах или на лице.

\- Живи долго и процветай, – пробормотал Сарек, медленно опуская руку. – Мне необходимо поговорить с тобой касательно грядущей церемонии принятия в семью.

\- Это благородный поступок, – произнес Сайбок, опуская в свое кресло. – Мне сообщили, что она весьма одарена ментально, несмотря на ее изъян.

Ярость вспыхнула в крови Сарека, но он оттолкнул ее, запрятав поглубже, и сел на стул перед столом Сайбока.

\- Она прекрасный умный ребенок, и ее псионные способности выше, чем у восьмидесяти процентов чистокровных вулканцев ее возраста.

\- Да, чего и следовало ожидать, поскольку генетически она была запрограммирована на это, – кивнул в знак согласия Сайбок. – В данный момент проводятся исследования, которые показывают, что каждому ребенку-гибриду, созданному с помощью применения генной инженерии, высокие пси-таланты крайне вредят, нарушая их оптимальное эмоциональное здоровье. Они не в состоянии справиться с подобной ношей.

\- Я читал эти статьи, – холодно сказал Сарек. – Я не согласился с этим двадцать лет назад, и я не соглашаюсь и сейчас, хотя есть ученые в данной области, которые считают, что гибридам следует позволять обладать лишь ограниченными пси-возможностями.

\- А некоторые верят, что этого и вовсе позволять не стоит, – продолжил без колебаний Сайбок. – Говорят, что вулканец-гибрид - позор для нашего народа.

\- Нам крайне повезло, что лишь самым логичным разумам дозволено иметь дело с генетическими проектами, которые приводят к появлению детей-гибридов, – отозвался Сарек, и впервые с момента его появления в кабинете что-то мелькнуло во взгляде Сайбока. В груди Сарека свернулся комок злости и стыда. Его сын обманул мастеров Гола? Он соврал о том, что прошел Kolinahr? – Я здесь, дабы оповестить тебя, что создание эхо-уз между тобой и Т’Марой не приветствуется, – Сарек поднялся. – Я проинформирвоал Т’Пау у своем решении.

В глаза Сайбока снова что-то метнулось, и Сарек втянул носом воздух.

\- Как пожелаешь, отец.

\- Кроме того я заключил, что настало время разорвать твои эхо-узы с моим разумом, – он помолчал и продолжил: – Спок сообщил мне, что со своими он уже сделал это; он утверждал, что между вами не было никакой телепатической связи с того момента, как ты покинул дом.

\- Я был изгнан из твоего Дома, – поправил его Сайбок. – Не говори так, будто я ушел по своей воле.

\- Ты пытался убить моего ребенка, – резко осадил Сарек. – Позволь я тебе остаться, ты б в конечном итоге преуспел в этих начинаниях, и тогда я лишился бы обоих моих детей.

\- И ты выбрал полукровку, – негромко протянул Сайбок голосом холодным и ровным. – Это было нелогично. Я в два раза лучший сын, чем Спок когда-либо мог бы стать. Он даже объединился узами с человеком - очередное пятно на репутации Дома Сурака.

Сарек завел руки за спину.

\- Я слышал, что тебе предложили позицию исследователя на научной станции у Ватаира IV.

\- Утвердительно.

\- Это немалая честь.

\- Я буду единственным вулканцем на ее борту.

\- Да, так будет лучше всего; ты не можешь надеяться, что сумеешь вечно носить свою маску.

\- Маску? – вкрадчиво уточнил Сайбок. – Что ты имеешь в виду, отец?

\- Не обманывай себя, считая, что, как выражаются люди, обвел меня вокруг пальца, соврав о Голе, – бросил Сарек. – Т’Пау свяжется с тобой касательно ее желаний на эту тему, если будет необходимо.

Губы Сайбока дернулись, будто он издал беззвучный рык.

\- Как пожелаешь, _отец_.

Сарек подавил свое изумление. Т’Пау будет немедленно осведомлена о беспокойствах Спока. Он попросит ее вынести свои решения относительно ментальных достижений Сайбока без его собственного участия.

\- Живи долго и процветай, – он принял то же прощание от своего старшего ребенка и удалился без единого слова.

Аманда Грейсон научила Сарека романтической любви. Его свадьба на матери Сайбока была организована за них, после чего их брак был консумирован во время его первого Пон-Фарра. Он оставался связанным с Т’Шае из долга чести, но их чувства ограничивались лишь дружбой. Сарек нечасто думал о своей первой жене и определенно думал еще реже после женитьбы на Аманде. Он убрал вещи Т’Шае, когда привез Аманду на Вулкане, лишь для того, чтобы, вернувшись домой однажды днем, стать свидетелем того, как Аманда расставляет их обратно по указаниям Сайбока. Она напрямую заявила ему, что ему не было позволено скрывать факты наличия его погибшей супруги так, будто ее больше вовсе не существовало, потому что Сайбок заслуживал знать ее, видеть то, что осталось от нее.

Это было одним из многих уроков о том, как справляться с его эмоциями, которые преподнесла ему Аманда. Он бы предпочел похоронить снимки Т’Шае и ее видео практически так же, как он похоронил ее тело и их узы. Его друг и спутница по жизни _умерла_. Со временем он нашел прощение в том, что его разум считал предательством. Аманда помогла ему исцелиться. Жаль, что она не сумела сделать того же для Сайбока. Мальчик отвергал ее с самого начала, и это чувство стало лишь сильнее после того, как родился Спок.

Аэромобиль и водители ждали его там же, где он их оставил. Скользнув в салон, Сарек вытащил ПАДД.

\- В дом Т’Пау, посол?

\- Нет, Соджур, сначала мы заедем ко мне. Я должен собрать некоторые вещи для моего сына.

*** * * ***

Спок играл на струнном инструменте, а Т’Мара грациозно и красиво танцевала по саду, будто орионка. Джим наблюдал за ними из прохладного оазиса дома, развеселенный тем, насколько яркое впечатление они производили.

\- Спок тоже делал так, когда был маленьким.

Джим улыбнулся и взглянул на Аманду Грейсон.

\- Прошу, скажите, что у вас есть видео!

\- Конечно же есть, – усмехнулась Аманда. – Я записывала практически каждую минуту его жизни, пока он не проинформировал меня в возрасте шести лет, что находил мое хобби _обременительным_ и нелогичным, – она замялась, после чего повернулась к Джиму. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал… что я не жду, что ты последуешь моему примеру.

Джим медленно вздохнул.

\- Я… я никогда не хочу ранить или смутить Спока или посла, но я провел столько лет, постоянно принимая побои и оскорбления - ментальные, физические, даже эмоциональные, что с меня этого просто хватило. Я не буду игнорировать это, принимать это или выносить это без единой жалобы. Я не в состоянии так поступить и при этом сохранить уважение к себе.

\- Я понимаю. Спасибо за то, что ты сказал ее клану. Они были неуместно жестоки. Надеюсь, теперь они будут просто игнорировать ее присутствие на Вулкане и все.

\- Я удивлен, что они не попытались ее забрать.

\- Клан ее матери предпочел бы, чтобы она и вовсе не существовала, – пробормотала Аманда. – Физической опасности для нее они не представляют, но они бы позаботились, чтобы она никогда не ступила на Вулкан, будь это в их власти. Уровень ксенофобии на этой планете мог бы шокировать всю Федерацию.

\- Еще одна причина, по которой вулканцы не покидают своего мира, – подытожил Джим. – Люди в восторг не придут, когда выяснится, что на одной из основополагающих ее планет живет народ, считающий, что многие, если не все, расы Федерации - низшие и второсортные создания.

\- Никто не идеален.

\- Нет. На Бетазеде ксенофобы тоже есть, и мы их тоже прячем, – Джим ухмыльнулся, когда она фыркнула. – Просто есть такие ребята, которые для вежливых бесед не заточены. Бог мне свидетель, что таких… мудаков на Земле полным-полно.

Аманда засмеялась, прикрывая рот изящной ладонью.

\- Джеймс, следи за словами!

\- Но они ж только прибавляют мне очарования! – притворно возмутился Джим и расхохотался, когда она, покачав головой, направилась к репликатору.

Он как раз устроился на стуле со стаканом лимонной воды, когда в комнату ступил Сарек. От отца Спока фонило низким гудением злости, так что Джим решил не делать особо резких движений на всякий пожарный, смотря, как Сарек заказал себе чай и устроился на стуле в нескольких метрах от него. Лицо вулканца было таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда. Через несколько долгих минут его гнев поблек и растворился. Джим обнаружил, что все этот процесс был эмпатически настолько интересным, что стыда за то, как он, не таясь, считал эмоции Сарека, он вообще не почувствовал.

\- Сайбок не будет участвовать в церемонии принятия Т’Мары в семью, – коротко произнес Сарек, не отрываясь от ПАДДа, на котором что-то читал. – Джеймс, ты примешь узы? Т’Пау готовит объявление к тому моменту, когда соберется весь Дом. Она бы хотела включить в него твое согласие, если таково твое желание.

\- А это не… не отобьет ни у кого охоту посетить это событие? – осторожно поинтересовался Джим. – Я не хочу, чтобы Т’Мара лишилась связи с кем-то из ее клана из-за моего вмешательства.

Сарек поднял глаза.

\- Любой, кто откажется заключить эхо-узы с тобой, не получит возможность заключить их с моей дочерью. Мы семья, Джеймс, – он сделал паузу, а затем продолжил: – При рождении Спока все члены Дома Сурака собрались, чтобы принять его в семью. Им всем… не терпелось прикоснуться к его разуму.

\- Он был первым выжившим гибридом. Понятно, что… они были заворожены его сознанием.

\- Сказать, что некоторые из членов клана были чрезмерно возбуждены подобной возможностью, будет преуменьшением, – признался Сарек. – Они будут так же заинтригованы шансом создать узы с эмпатом. Ты станешь первым бетазоидом, принятым в клан на Вулкане за всю его записанную историю.

Джим нахмурился.

\- Поэтому люди из клана Стокара продолжали скрестись о мои щиты, когда нас представили?

Скула Сарека чуть позеленели, и он обменялся взглядами со своей женой.

\- Джеймс, тебе следовало проинформировать нас.

\- Спок именно поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы Т’Мара и я оставались как можно дальше от них, когда начались разговоры. Я подумал, что… ну, что такое поведение было объяснением тому, почему вы вкладываете столько сил, оградая разум вашей жены.

\- Сознание Аманды действительно не способно защитить себя от телепатического контакта, это правда, – негромко протянул Сарек. – Наши узы позволяют поверхностные ментальные и эмпатические прикосновения к тем и от тех, кому я доверяю. По этой причины ты и не испытал трудностей, когда ментально отыскал мою супругу в день взрыва.

\- Я знаю, – отозвался Джим. – Поначалу от леди Аманды я улавливал очень мало, когда мы со Споком только начали встречаться, но после того как на меня напали в посольстве… все изменилось, – Сарек неторопливо кивнул. – Клан Стокара от меня получил немногое. Все было похоже на то же самое прощупывание, как в посольстве Бетазеда, только там до меня еще и дотрагивались.

\- Ты не обязан терпеть подобное поведение, – заметил Сарек. – В будущем не стесняйся просветить нарушителей дисциплины о том, что им надлежит прекратить свои действия, так громко, как потребуется.

\- Да, сэр, – Джим прочистил горло. – И я приму узы. Спок беспокоился только из-за Сайбока.

*** * * ***

\- Я так понимаю, у тебя со Споком вчера вышла небольшая размолвка, – проговорил Пайк, присоединяясь к Джиму за завтраком. На кухне находились только они. – Прости, что меня вчера не было. Высший Совет очень настойчиво требовал моего присутствия, особенно учитывая то, что Федерация ясно дала понять, что они хотели бы, чтоб некоторые вулканцы вступили в Звездный флот.

\- Чтобы вулканцы перестали расценивать службу во флоте как эволюционный шаг назад, ВАН потребуется парочка фундаментальный изменений в их системе образования. Их с раннего возраста учат, что знания, которые они получат на Вулкане, превзойдут любые, которые им может предложить Федерация, – Джим набрал полную ложку горячей овсянки и повел плечами, когда Пайк выгнул бровь. – Я серьезно.

\- Знаю, – вздохнул тот. – Так что там у вас со Споком стряслось?

\- Он выразил беспокойство насчет своего брата, и винить его за это нельзя. Между мной и Сэмом тоже не все было гладко и прекрасно, – Джим помолчал. – Я только хотел бы знать, правда ли он погиб… _там_. А что касается Спока с Сайбоком: по-видимому, его старший братец был полным ненависти ублюдком, и Спок не хотел, что этот человек создал эхо-узы со мной. Посол Сарек потребовал, что Сайбок не принимал участия в церемонии, так что проблема финита.

\- Ясно, – Пайк сдвинул брови. – Ты же понимаешь, что вам со Споком нужно устное общение, да? Вы, ребята, столько времени торчите в своих ментальных королевствах, что вам _кажется_ , будто вам известно все, что нужно. Тебе придется задавать вопросы, Джим, и не спешить с выводами.

\- Да, сэр, – серьезно кивнул Джим. – Я знаю. Правда знаю, и мы будем над этим работать. А теперь расскажи мне про Высший Совет.

\- Я не горю желанием размозжить голову о стену со всеми этими запросами о вербовке вулканцев, и уж тем более я не хочу создать ситуацию, в которой ВАН или Высший Совет почувствуют, будто их переигрывают или оскорбляют.

\- М-да, вот задачка, – хмыкнул Джим. – Особенно учитывая ситуацию с парами. Нынешнее политическое устройство может вызвать у молодых вулканцев скептицизм по отношению к Звездному флоту. Им необходимы супруги, чтобы выжить, есть времена, когда биологические нужды будут перевешивать их обязанности перед флотом. К тому же будет жестоким разделять пары, а поправок насчет супругов-гражданских, которые не станут офицерами во флоте, на данный момент нет.

Пайк вскинул бровь.

\- А ты, похоже, немало об этом думал.

\- Да, в основном потому что… ну… тебя часто не было, но ты не брал длинные миссии, которые тебе предлагали, чтобы оставаться поближе к Земле и ко мне. Если бы Звездный флот был бы более ориентирован на семейные ценности, был бы согласен найти место для них, это бы многое значило для тех, кто служит в нем сейчас, и тех, кто планирует присоединиться потом. Для себя я не вижу карьеру в Звездном флоте на первом месте. Я пойду туда, но не останусь там так же долго, как мог бы при иных обстоятельствах.

\- Погоди, ты что, больше не хочешь быть капитаном? – пораженно спросил Пайк.

\- О нет, я хочу. Я хочу свой собственный корабль, но Спок… – он пожал плечами. – У нас есть обязанности друг перед другом и перед нашими семьями. Когда я принял телепатическое наследие Джарета, было ясно, что я передам его уже своему ребенку. У нас в будущем будут дети, но я не оставлю его на Земле, или на Вулкане, или на Бетазеде растить их в одиночку.

\- А вступление в Звездный флот разве не входит в список его целей?

\- Может быть. Он точно не отмахнулся от этого варианта, но даже тогда мы оба уйдем в отставку, когда будем готовы завести семью, – Джим вздохнул. – В уставе Звездного флота есть правила насчет неразделения пар, если они служат. Однако же есть ситуации, в которых из-за этого пострадает карьера одного из нас или нас обоих. Если мне предложат пост на корабле, который предоставит слишком мало возможностей в той области, на которую настроится Спок, я ее не возьму и наоборот. В общем, да, один из нас или мы оба окажемся в пролете. Так что мне не больно-то трудно понять, почему пары могут настороженно относиться к службе во флоте.

\- Ясно, – Пайк включил свой ПАДД и внес туда несколько заметок. – То есть, ты имеешь в виду, что Звездный флот уделяет недостаточно внимания созданию и поддержанию семьи. Если так продолжится, мы рискнем лишиться не только юных одаренных умов на Вулкане, но и понизим свои шансы удержать хороших офицеров.

\- Да, – Джим отошел к репликатору, чтобы взять себе еще молока и новую кружку кофе для его папы, – и ничего неожиданного в этой новости нет. Они обсуждали это, когда Звездый флот еще только был сформирован, но отбросили в стороны беспокойства многих людей и приняли военную систему, распространенную на Земле, – люди понемногу начали подтягиваться на кухню, и Джим передал кружку Пайку, после чего заказал еще одну для МакКоя. – Возьмем хотя бы Боунса. У него нет ни одной возможности получить время для визитов с его дочкой, пока он на корабле. Многие отцы и матери находятся в точно таком же положении. Если они хотят часто видеться со своими детьми, они уйдут из флота, или же им придется влезть в долгую грызню за то, что получить должность, позволяющую им оставаться на или около планеты, где живут их семьи.

Боунс согласно кивнул.

\- Мне пришлось пройти через адово пламя, чтобы выбить себе месячный отпуск, когда родилась Джоанна. Ни один капитан не захочет, чтобы его подчиненные покидали судно так надолго и прибавьте к этому еще то время, которое займет полет туда и обратно до Земли.

\- Детям не место на звездолетах, – прямо заявил Пайк. – Это опасно.

Джим фыркнул.

\- Ну тогда флоту придется продолжать терять прекрасных опытных служащих и лишаться возможности принимать в свои ряды по-настоящему умных людей.

\- И что, значит, нет никакой золотой середины? – с легкой улыбкой осведомился Пайк.

\- Конечно есть. Надо просто перестроить весь флот, – беспечно просветил его Джим. – Сменить целевые назначения судов для разных миссий - поисков, защиты, тех, которые связаны с медициной, и исследований. Вооружить их всех до зубов; корабли класса «Конституция» являются единственной причиной, почему я сейчас сижу здесь с вами: мой отец пожертвовал собой, чтобы его команда могла выжить. Должен быть лучший вариант.

\- Например? – спросил Спок, забирая из репликатора свой завтрак. – Эвакуационные шаттлы являлись опорой для военных и гражданских звездолетов с самого начала путешествий по космосу.

\- Я не говорю, что нам надо полностью избавиться от них или от капсул. Я только говорю, что обе эти опции должны стоять на последних местах.

\- Ну, вперед, гений, – усмехнулся Пайк, – выкладывай свой план.

Джим смутился под пристальным вниманием всех присутствующих на кухне и провел пальцами по гладкой деревянной поверхности стола.

\- Я думал о «Кельвине», фактически беззащитном и выведенном из строя. Я знаю о тех конструкциях и новых дизайнах, над которыми сейчас работают, но почему… почему не сделать больше, чем только это? Что если бы часть «Кельвина» могла отсоединиться от основной? Что если бы у нее были свои двигатели, свои оружия, чтобы они могли сражаться, пока остальная часть корабля спасалась?

Пайк приоткрыл рот.

\- Джим…

\- Когда мы были в Айове и осматривали «Энтерпрайз»… – Джим осекся. – Мне просто пришло в голову, что было бы просто отделить блюдцевую часть корабля от остальной; если б у каждой секции были бы моторные системы, можно было бы вытащить из беды весь экипаж безопасно и куда быстрее, чем с помощью шаттла или отдельных капсул. Аварийный протокол: немедленный варп, как только «блюдце» окажется на «свободе». Но кроме того оставшаяся часть сумеет вести бой на уровне, превосходящим нынешние возможности всего флота. Она будет более маневренной, на движение ей потребуется меньше энергии, а если вооружения на нем будет дофига, тогда у команды будет время, чтобы уйти, потому что при автономных настройках ею будет управлять минимальное количество людей. Вот вам и разница между шестью жизнями и тысячью. Корабли классов «Конституция» и «Галактика», которые сейчас используются, могут быть усовершенствованны с такими идеями в голове. В таком случае весь флот полностью переменится лет за десять.

\- И если они так поступят, – вступила в беседу Аманда, – это будет значит, что офицеры смогут брать свои семьи на борт больших судов, и таким образом не возникнут ситуации, когда они будут вынуждены оставить службу ради родных.

\- А еще это позволит капитану эвакуировать всех, кто не примет участия в сражении, в «блюдце», и отправить их куда подальше, – добавил МакКой. – Лишь одно это уменьшит ранения и инциденты, которые могли бы стать причиной постоянной инвалидности у вспомогательного экипажа. Более двух сотен сотрудников на кораблях стали недееспособными для дальнейшей работы в Звездном флоте за последние пять лет именно из-за травм, полученных во время боевых действий.

Джим кивнул.

\- Думаю, я имею в виду, что если Звездный флот хочет, чтобы люди продолжали вносить в него свой вклад, то сперва флоту придется вложиться в них. После трагедии «Кельвина» был огромный приток курсантов: патриотизм - мотиватор, конечно, мощный, но надолго его не хватило, а заменить его нечем. Нет попыток сконцентрироваться на изучениях и науке, только парочка новшеств внутри корабельных систем, которые ничего такого особенного и не делают, чтобы заставить команду почувствоваться себя в большей безопасности на борту звездолета. Чарльз Такер представил чертежи корабля, который должен был разделяться на несколько частей в случае нападения, когда служил на первой «Энтерпрайз». Если б он не умер, я уверен, что он бы совершил переворот в устройстве флота, который мы сейчас знаем. Тогда, возможно, наличие семей на судах не было бы такой неудобной вещью.

Пайк уставился на него.

\- Это часть твоего исследования перед работой над докторской диссертацией, не так ли? Эссе, которые ты не дал мне прочитать и которое отослал в Стэнфорд… Оно было о вот таких изменениях кораблей, да? Вот почему они так на тебя накинулись и даже предложили тебе дом, лишь бы ты присоединился к их инженерной программе в следующем году?

Джим дернул плечом.

\- Стэнфорд и Беркли - два других наших варианта, если мы останемся на Земле для обучения в университете. Мы не пойдем севернее, потому что Споку там будет охрененно неудобно девяносто процентов года, а оба этих заведения предоставляют совместные с флотом программы, так что я смогу заигрывать с курсами Командования без непосредственного их посещения. Я мог бы выполнить половину необходимых для поступления к ним условий **[7]** , прежде чем доберусь до них, и тогда попал бы к ним уже как старший студент с каким-то там рангом. Меньше чем через три года я б все закончил в звании лейтенант-коммандера, если бы вел себя так академически-идеально, как, я знаю, я могу.

Пайк хмыкнул.

\- Да, твоя логика мне понятна.

Ставик прочистил горло.

\- Спок, ты принял решение не учиться в ВАН?

Глаза Джима расширились, и он посмотрел на Спока, который уперся взглядом в свою тарелку с овсянкой. Кирк послал ему мысленные извинения через их узы, но Спок лишь поднял бровь.

\- Старейшина, – начал он и сделал паузу, – хотя мы с Джимом оба намерены сдать вступительный экзамен ВАН, это скорее для нашего собственного удовольствия и из стремления определить, обладаем ли мы какой-либо слабостью в плане обучения, я не верю, что мне предложат место в ВАН. Даже если мои результаты окажутся идеальными и мне дадут возможность поступить, многие будут считать, что я попал туда исключительно из любезности или почтения к Дому Суркака, нежели из-за моих успехов. Поскольку от меня потребуется провести несколько лет на Вулкане, Джим и моя мать окажутся здесь так же на долгий период времени. Я нахожу подобные обстоятельства неприемлемыми.

\- Ты - один из наиболее талантливых разумов своего поколения, – коротко заметила Т’Пау. – Разумеется, тебя пригласят в академию.

Спок наклонил голову, но возражений вслух не выразил. Вместо этого он перевел все свое внимание на завтрак и послал волну прощения своей паре. После нескольких долгих секунду Джим успокоился и тоже вернулся к еде.

*** * * ***

Приезд Джарета изменил в доме все. Джим никогда не осознавал, насколько расслабленной ментально была семья Спока в его присутствии, пока другой могущественный эмпат не оказался в том же флаконе. Даже Т’Пау, этот монумент ментальной силы, в присутствии Джарета ощущалась совершенно иначе. Эмоционально и псионно она была гораздо отдаленнее. Т’Мара же была в восторге от того, что прилетел ее учитель-бетазоид, потому что уроки с ним были для нее самим любимыми.

Джим устроился перед Джаретом и постарался игнорировать всех остальных в большой зале. Он часто медитировал с другими бетазоидами в посольстве, но воздерживался от проведения подобных занятий с любым вулканцем кроме Спока во время регулярных визитов к нему и сейчас, когда они были на Вулкане. Джарет открыл красную лакированную коробку, внутри которой лежал псионный камень, используемый им в качестве пособия, и изящно взмахнул над ним рукой.

\- Думаю, тебе сегодня понадобится держать его, чтобы сфокусироваться полностью.

Джим закусил губу и кивнул. Он знал, что его эмоциональное состояние было хаотичным и нестабильным. Он все еще не оправился полностью от того, что случилось на корабле Т’Пау. Джаред был в ярости, когда МакКой и Пайк проинформировали его о том «нападении». Джим даже поначалу решил, что им придется обездвижить бетазоида: неприкосновенность сознания Джима была предметом значительно беспокойства со стороны Джарета, и то, что его приемный сын оказался атакован таким способом, привело мужчину в бешенство. Джим знал, что, возможно, даже Пайк не понимал, насколько насильственным и ужасным было случившееся. Он смягчил детали, отшучиваясь, постарался смехом избавить их от волнений, когда все происходило, потому что именно так он справлялся с тяжелыми событиями.

Псионный камень был теплым, ярким и по-особенному эмоционально позитивным. Учебные кристаллы всегда обладали этим ошеломительным свойством, их такими делали, потому что бетазоиды не верили в негативное воодушевление **[8]** во время обучения своих детей ментальным принципам. Физическое наказание ребенка на Бетазеде являлось преступлением (когда Пайк принял опеку над Джимом, он получил указания от правительства относительно того, что они найдут нормальным, а что нет), оно было табу для всех – Пайк даже получил лекцию о заботе о детях лично от Алексы Делойя, которая продлилась аж до ночи и включала в себя, как сказали Джиму, несколько бутылок дорого вина, оплаченных его кредитами.

Он почувствовал, как Джарет ментально коснулся камня, и Джим позволил утянуть свое внимание к уроку, который Джарет призвал в кристалле. Его глаза на секунду приоткрылись от удивления, но он быстро овладел собой. После овладения Принципами Мендиссии, которые в основном сосредотачивались на создании ментальных хранилищ и организации мыслей, Джим ошибочно предполагал, что на этом все и закончится. Джарет дал ему лишь неделю свободы, прежде чем сообщил, чего Джим должен был добиться следующим – _психокинеза_ **[9]**. На Бетазеде эта способность была редкостью, и тренировки были окутаны такой тайной, что Джим никогда даже и не представлял, что ему дадут такую возможность.

Джим распахнул свои ментальные просторы, позволяя учебному классу расцвести в его разуме. Он подавил свое эмоциональное потрясение так беспощадно, как любой вулканец, проходя через технические аспекты третьего урока психокинеза. Первые два в основном содержали исторические данные и совсем чуть-чуть практической демонстрации. Когда он поглотил все знания, которые Джарет передал ему, он захлопнул мысленные двери и позволил себе расслабиться.

\- Очень хорошо, – Джарет забрал камень из его руки и вернул его в коробку. Закрыв крышку, он отпер небольшое отделении в основании мини-сундучка и вытащил оттуда бархатный мешочек, из которого высыпал на ладонь шесть кристаллов в форме маленьких шариков и передал их Джиму.

Тот взял их и покосился на Спока, который опустился на мат в метре от них.

\- Привет.

Спок наклонил голову.

\- Что это?

\- Микропсионные камни, – объяснил Джарет. – Помимо того, что они служат украшением и совсем маленьким ментальным стимулом, цели у них нет. У нас дома их часто используют как части бижутерии, – он взял один и передал его Споку. – Молодые пары иногда обмениваются ими, дотронувшись до его сердцевины… любовью, да, думаю, это будет лучшим описанием. Так они несут это чувство, куда бы ни отправились. Эти же камни, однако, запечатаны, так что взаимодействовать с ними можно только так, как я их «запрограммировал».

Спок кивнул и изучил красноватую сферу, прежде чем вернул ее Джиму.

\- Понятно.

Джим наморщил лоб и сконцентрировался на кристаллах, но они лишь еле заметно шелохнулись.

\- Когда я об этом читал, все казалось гораздо проще.

Джарет засмеялся и протянул руку, ухмыльнувшись, когда Джим кинул их ему с коротким фырканьем. Он полностью раскрыл ладонь, и шарики задвигались, образовывая идеальный круг, а потом поднялись в воздух и лениво закружились, после чего пустились обратно.

\- Вот так.

\- Вы обучаете Джима телекинезу? – пораженно поинтересовался Спок.

Джарет задумался.

\- Нет, я учу его психокинезу.

Джим понял, что разница между этими двумя понятиями была известна Споку, поскольку кровь медленно отхлынула от лица его пары, а все вулканцы вокруг них, некоторые даже в полумедитативном состоянии, уставились на них.

\- Я, наверное, не смогу им овладеть. Только один из десяти бетазоидов способен на какую-то форму телекинеза, что уж говорить о психокинезе.

\- А чем они отличаются? – спросила Т’Мара, плюхаясь рядом со Споком.

\- Телекинез позволяет манипулировать физическими объектами, – камни продолжили кружиться над рукой Джарета, – как я делаю сейчас, – он взглянул в сторону дверей, ведших в маленький сад как раз за пределами большой комнаты. – Т’Мары, ты не принесешь мне немного гальки?

Т’Мара вскочила на ноги и выбежала куда быстрее, чем любой вулканский ребенок позволил бы себе в присутствии взрослых. Хотя их разумы и были ограждены, Джим все равно уловил блеклую рябь неодобрения от некоторых старших в помещении. Т’Мара отсутствовала совсем недолго и быстро вернулась с тремя кусочками щебня разного размера.

\- Вот; я не знала, какие именно нужны.

Джарет улыбнулся ей и забрал все три. Псионные камешки он передал Джима, в животе которого сворачивался тяжелый узелок: он не был уверен, стоило ли Джарету раскрывать так много об их ментальных основах перед другими вулканцами, в том числе и перед Споком с Т’Марой.

Галька собралась вместе, а потом начала бешено крутиться. Джарет между тем не отрывал взгляда от Т’Мары.

\- Термин «психокинез» может быть применен к большому количеству ментальных способностей, в состав которых входит и телекинез, на который, как я понимаю, в той или иной степени способны некоторые вулканцы, – девочка кивнула. – Лучшим определением психокинеза будет возможность использовать ментальную силу, чтобы перемещать или менять физические объекты, – галька рассыпалась в пыль, но частички не прекратили двигаться, создавая маленький песчаный торнадо над ладонью Джарета.

Т’Мара завороженно наблюдала.

\- Вы можете сделать из них больший камень?

\- Единственные границы для дисциплинированного обученного разума это те, которые тот сам накладывает, – отозвался Джарет. Пыльный шторм начал сжиматься все сильнее и сильнее, пока не застыл в виде одной каменной сосульки, упавшей на его руку. Он протянул ее Т’Маре, и та тут же в нее вцепилась, вращая маленькими пальчиками. – Возможно, ты захочешь изучить его своим трикодером, а потом рассказать мне об изменениях, которые я внес.

\- Мне нужен будет контрольный образец, – решительно произнесла она и убежала обратно в сад за новой галькой.

Джарет перевел свое внимание на Джима, лицо которого было искажено плохо скрываемым шоком.

\- Что?

\- Ты три часа читал мне нотации о том, чтобы никому не говорить об этих уроках. Мне пришлось запереть их в хранилище, где находилось твое телепатическое наследие, чтобы скрыть их от Спока во время слияний разумов, – он сердито посмотрел на своего учителя.

\- А, – Джарет пожал плечами. – Ну, это было до того, как ты объединился с ним узами, Джим. Спок и, как следствие, весь его клан в глазах Бетазеда - члены Первого Дома. Они могут быть посвящены в наши знания, семейную историю и, что еще более важно, наше псионное наследие. Мне предоставили свободу действий в обучении Т’Мары и Спока всему, чему я обучил тебя. К тому же, к тому времени как вы поженитесь на Бетазеде, мы уже закончим строить дом, который отдадим вам со Споком. Он, как и мой, будут открыты для членов Дома Сурака на неограниченный срок. Моя мать, матриарх нашего Дома, обсудила данную тему со Старейшиной Т’Пау вскоре после вашей церемонии обручения.

\- О… – Джим обменялся взглядом со Споком и обнаружил лишь его любопытство. Ему не было нужды беспокоиться, что Спок обидится или испытает раздражение, узнав о частных визитах Джима к Джарету. Спок сильнее всех других в его жизни понимал, насколько были важны ментальная подготовка и знания, которые он получал от Джарета.

\- Я разрываюсь между просьбой о том, чтобы получить «урок» от данного камня [ **10]** , и присоединением к Т’Маре в ее анализе, – признался Спок.

Джарет улыбнулся и снова достал псионный кристалл.

\- У меня для тебя вообще-то есть кое-что. Та «сосулька» не изменится снова, если только на нее не подействует другая сила, и я уверен, что она с тобой потом всем поделится. Она очень щедрая для ребенка ее возраста.

\- Хорошо, – согласился Спок и терпеливо ждал, пока Джарет манипулировал кристаллом.

Старейшина Ставик сел на свой мат напротив Спока и пристально уставился на старшего бетазоида.

\- Чему именно вы будете учить Спока, Джарет?

Джим коротко взглянул на своего учителя и заметил его остекленевшие глаза; камень светился на его ладони, равномерно источая красноватые волны.

\- Простите его, Старейшина Ставик, он сейчас не может ответить вам. В этом конкретном пси-кристалле ужасно много всего хранится, и ему надо сильно сосредотачиваться, чтобы отделить и подготовить определенные знания. Он был так… сконструирован специально для меня.

Камень слегка потемнел, и Джарет прочистил горло.

\- Да, приношу свои извинения, мне бы пришлось начать свои поиски заново, если бы я отвлекся на вас, – он поднялся и устроился рядом со Споком, вкладывая камень в его руки. – Я подготовил твой следующий урок по Принципам Мендиссии: этот сгусток информации очень важный и очень объемный. Ты сейчас можешь погрузиться в полумедитативное состояние?

\- Мой разум спокоен, – отозвался Спок. Он закрыл глаза, и Джарет, дождавшись, пока напряжение покинуло его плечи, вернулся на свое место. Свет в кристалле потускнел и начал двигаться, будто волна прилива – знак того, что Джарет «подталкивал» его – после чего успокоился и начал равномерно испускать синие сияние, красноватые искры внутри него замерли.

\- Что именно входит в Принципы Мендиссии? – осведомился Ставик.

\- Они - основа всех ментальных дисциплин на Бетазеде. Джим овладел всеми двадцатью двумя уровнями в прошлом году, – пояснил Джарет. – Они состоят из организации сознания, создания пси-хранилищ, ментального проецирования, эмпатического распознавания, осознанных сновидений, фаз медитации и предвидения, – он внимательно изучал реакцию Ставика. – Финальные ступени Принципов требуют углубленного понимания трех псионных гиперплоскостей: ментальной, астральной и эфирной.

Ставик наклонил голову.

\- Большинство из которых требуются для обучения психокинезу.

\- Да, Старейшина, – Джарет кивнул и, повернувшись к Джиму, который терпеливо ждал, усмехнулся. – Когда мы только начали, ты едва ли мог усидеть пять минут. Приятно видеть, как далеко ты продвинулся.

\- Спок не сумеет овладеть всеми принципами, – начал Ставик и поднял бровь, когда Джим метнул на него косой взгляд. – Вулканцы не видят снов.

\- Вулканцы нет, но Спок - да, – произнес Джарет и ментально велел Джиму вернуться к работе. – Он не помнит их, но я обнаружил остатки его снов как в его разуме, так и в разуме Джима. Допустим, что этого не происходило, пока не были созданы их узы, но я уверен, что мог бы научить Спока не забывать постоянно сны в его-то юном возрасте, да еще и учитывая связь с Джимом. Когда они полностью привыкнут к телепатическим узам, я считаю, что они будут способны видеть осознанные сны _вместе_. Им уже удалось некоторое их подобие в день… – он оборвал себя и поджал губы, – в день, когда Джима почти убили.

\- Понимаю, – Ставик сделал паузу. – Мы были уверены, что псионный профиль Спока был полностью характерным для вулканца, и по его материнской линии псионных талантов мало или же практически нет. Мы внимательно изучили ДНК Аманды Грейсон, прежде чем родился Спок.

\- В данный момент его развития этот псионный профиль легко меняется, так же как и Джима, который сейчас ментально гораздо сильнее и образованней, чем год назад; частично это пришло от Спока. Его ментальная организованность более строгая, и Джим практически не излучал эмоциональных «утечек» за последние шесть месяцев, – он посмотрел на Джима. – Так, я собираюсь дотронуться до твоего разума; просто расслабься и позволь этому случиться.

Джим чуть прищурился, но он расправил плечи.

\- Готов.

Прикосновения Джарета были сдержанными, дружелюбными и знакомыми. Джим позволил себе отступить от рамок привычной собранности и насторожности, пока старший бетазоид напрямую мягко стимулировал его паракортикальную область – еще один навык, который, он не сомневался, заставил всей вулканцев в комнате снова начать на них пялиться. Он втянул носом воздух, немного запрокидывая голову от сильного давления.

Микропсионные камни зашевелились на его ладони, и он вздрогнул, когда Джарет покинул его разум. Джим оказался в своем ментальном дворике – он совсем недавно научился прибегать к этому вне медитации и слияний со Споком – и кристаллы очутились там же вместе с ним. Его мысленный взгляд стал острее, собраннее, вокруг него физический мир подернулся серым цветом в ответ. Камешки снова шелохнулись и оторвались на секунду от руки, быстро упав обратно.

\- Чудно, – пробормотал Джарет. – Еще раз.

Он подтолкнул их, и они начали кататься, стукаясь друг о друга в погруженной в молчание зале. Джим сомкнул веки. Камешки медленно поднялись в воздух и зависли в паре сантиметров над его ладонью на десять секунд.

\- _О_.

Джим повернул голову и, обнаружив, что глаза Спока, устремленные к нему, были широко раскрыты, усмехнулся и закусил губу.

\- Приветики.

\- Ты можешь повторить это? – попросил Спок.

\- Еще раз, а потом двинемся к следующему уроку, – разрешил Джарет, – не стоит тебя ментально изматывать перед завтрашней церемонией.

Джим, не мигая, уставился на камешки. Один из них взмыл и начал вращаться перед ним будто маленькая планета. Их узы в его сознании расцвели в полный рост, когда Спок ментально потянулся к нему, стремившийся понять, каково было Джиму. Джарет, наверное, понял это, поскольку слегка подался вперед.

\- Отлично, – сказал он. – Потрясающе, Джим. Держи так долго, как можешь. Спок, ты видишь, как он им манипулирует?

\- Да, – тихо бросил Спок, – и в его мысленной реальности, и здесь, будто он сидит перед зеркалом.

\- Эта «мысленная реальность» не та, которую вы обычно «посещали» во время слияний - он просто использовал ее как отражение ментальной гиперплоскости, – растолковал Джарет.

*** * * ***

Панцирь коробки, в которую Джарет поместил подарок Джима, был сделан из перламутра, что производило ошеломляющий и прекрасный эффект; хотя Джим и знал, что никто из вулканцев не скажет этого вслух, он понимал, что они оценят эстетическую красоту.

Вулканские накидки, в которые он был замотан, оказались прохладнее, чем он ожидал, но они с Амандой находились снаружи лишь несколько минут, прежде чем ступили под своды частного храма клана. Очередь Т’Мары была первой, и именно этого он ожидал и хотел.

Джим наблюдал, как эхо-узы мягко сворачивались вокруг нее и ощущал небольшую волну облегчения по мере того, как каждая из них окутывала ее. Т’Пау дважды останавливала церемонию, чтобы утереть слезы радости с лица девочки. Т’Сар обняла ее, создавая сильные сестринские узы, когда настала ее очередь. Обе они оторвались друг от друга, громко смеясь. Их взаимная привязанность омыла Джима сладкой пушистой волной.

Он опустился на колени перед Т’Пау и поставил между ними сундучок.

\- Первый Дом Бетазеда с честью преподносит Дому Сурака родовой псионный камень. Мы надеемся, что он прослужит вашему клану многие поколения.

Пальцы Т’Пау _дрожали_ , когда она отперла крышку и открыла ее. Псионный кристалл сиял мягким белым светом – Джарет прекрасно его подготовил.

\- Мы благодарим тебя, Джеймс Кирк. Мы почтены принять тебя и Первый Дом Бетазеда в Дом Сурака. Да объединятся наши семьи, и пусть они учатся и живут вместе, пока мы существуем, – она подняла камень из коробки и крохотные зеленые вспышки промелькнули в нем, реагируя на ее прикосновение. – Узри то, что ведомо мне.

Джим потянулся, дотрагиваясь до блестящей поверхности. Проблески синевы взметнулись внутри кристалла.

\- Узрите, каково быть t’hy’la, – он проигнорировал пораженные вздохи и подумал, будут ли потом Старейшины драться между собой за шанс дотронуться до камня.

Т’Пау осторожно положила камень обратно, закрывая крышку, и опустила ладонь на его лицо.

\- Познай меня так, как я знаю тебя, Джеймс Кирк.

Через несколько секунд перед ним встал Сарек, его касание было мягким, даже любящим.

\- Познай меня так, как я знаю тебя, Джеймс Кирк, – он отодвинулся, уступая место Т’Пол.

Почти два часа пронеслись неуловимо быстро, его взгляд уже начал терять четкость к тому моменту, когда перед ним преклонился Джарет. Он открыл коробку с пси-камнем и взял его обеими руками.

\- Я, Джарет Орал Молийя, сын Первой Дочери Первого Дома Бетазеда, предлагаю Дому Сурака мое телепатическое наследие с разрешения моего наследника, Джеймса Тиберия Кирка.

Джим кивнул, прижимая свои ладони к кристаллу.

\- Я передаю Дому Сурака телепатическое наследие моего отца, Джорджа Самюэля Кирка, Первого Сына Первой Дочери Пятого Дома Бетазеда, дабы они узнали его сердце и душу в мгновения его жертвы.

*** * * ***

Он проснулся от звуков детского смеха. Повернув голову, Джим увидел Т’Сар в маленьком саду вместе с Т’Марой, а Спок играл им на лире. Он заранее подготовился к передаче наследия Джорджа во время церемонии, но не к утомлению и изнурению, последовавшими за взаимодействием с камнем. Телепатический вес Дома Сурака оставался мягким давлением где-то на границе его разума, успокаивающим, ободряющим и ни в коей мере сокрушающим.

Это многое объясняло о вулканцах: эмпатическое эхо, которое он улавливал в прошлом, неожиданно обрело смысл. Подавление их чувств в лице жестокого прошлого никогда не казалось достаточным для того, чтобы создать невозмутимый фасад, который в основном изображали 99.9 процентов всех вулканцев. _Теперь_ же Джиму все было ясно. Каждый вулканец нес в себе _колодец_ псионной поддержки своей семьи, который ментально и эмоционально подпитывал его.

Бетазоиды верили и определенно показали, что в гиперплоскостях не существовало ни расстояний, ни времени. Псионные гиперплоскости существовали наперекор известным установленным законам физики. Философ Джорал Мендиссия на Бетазеде стал основателем идеи, что эфирный или физический план являлись ничем иным как мостиком к эволюции разума. Его последние исследования ментального и астрального планов сделали его отцом современных ментальных дисциплин на Бетазеде. Основам его ментальных принципов обучались все на планете, и уроки часто начинались при наступлении пубертатного возраста. Джим овладел ими на десять лет быстрее, чем ждали от кого-то с его генами. Некоторые гибриды никогда не достигали его успехов.

Уверенный стук в его дверь вырвал его из мыслей, и Джим скатился с кровати, чтобы открыть. Посол Сарек терпеливо стоял за порогом, одетый в официальные накидки.

\- Сэр.

\- Ты уже оправился, Джеймс?

Джим смущенно потупился.

\- Да, сэр.

Сарек кивнул.

\- Произошел неприятный инцидент, и мне необходимо переговорить с тобой и Споком в моем кабинете.

Джим встревожено вскинул голову.

\- Конечно, сэр.

\- Через десять минут, – сказал Сарек и, отойдя на пару шагов, добавил: – Пожалуйста.

Джим был конкретно обеспокоен. Он натянул чистые ботинки, потому что это казалось правильным, и переоделся из футболки во что-то менее мятое и менее обыденное. К моменту, когда он вошел в офис Сарека, Спок, леди Аманда, Пайк, МакКой, Т’Пау, Т’Пол, Джарет и Старейшина Ставик уже были там. Он опустился перед столом Сарека на место рядом со Споком и подавил желание потянуться и взять свою пару за руку.

\- Я буду выражаться прямо, – начал Сарек. – Аманда считает, что нужно действовать по-другому, но это приведет к ненужному количеству раздражения. Высший Совет Вулкана собрался 3.56 часа назад и выслушал обращение Т’Лены из клана Колтара касательно священности ваших неконсумированных брачных уз. В обычных обстоятельствах ваша связь была бы связью обрученных и таким образом была бы вне компетенции Высшего Совета. Однако же вы заявили, что являетесь t’hy’la, и известно, что вы достигли глубоких телепатических уз во время церемонии вашего обручения - уз, которые обретают лишь те вулканцы, которые были в браке многие годы.

Ужас. Стыд. Смущение. Все это лилось от Спока, и Джим никогда в жизни так не хотел оградиться от кого-то больше, чем он делал сейчас. Его пальцы сжались в кулаки.

\- И к какому решению они пришли?

\- Они желают независимого изучения ваших уз, – произнес Сарек, – и ждут, что вы оба явитесь в ВАН, чтобы вас могли исследовать в течение периода времени не менее сорока восьми часов, но не более семидесяти двух. Мастера там должны будут определить, достоверна ли ваша связь и не ошиблась ли Т’Пау в своих суждениях. Т’Лена говорила, что если бы вы действительно являлись t’hy’la, то ваши узы не остались бы неконсумированными так долго.

«Как раз в пределах срока до возвращения на Землю», – лениво подумал Джим. Ему даже стало интересно, как долго осталось жить Девару.

\- Понятно.

\- Т’Пау опротестовала это решение, но поскольку в данный момент она не занимает позицию в Верховном Совете, ее способность повлиять на них уменьшена.

\- Разумеется, ее внук не протянет достаточно долго, чтобы этот процесс мог быть завершен, – пробормотал Спок, – и я никогда не соглашусь на подобное требование. Она не может ждать положительного ответа.

\- Девар пережил свой Пон-Фарр, но его пара, которую он успешно принял… сошла с ума. Она впала в псионную кому и скончалась шестнадцать часов назад, – холодно объяснила Т’Пау. – Его желание получить Спока в качестве своего супруга не изменилось, так как он нелогично верит, что лишь Спок ответственен за силу его уз. Они уверены, что _если_ он достиг таких сильных интимных уз с не-вулканцем, то он сумеет сделать то же самое и с одним из своего народа, а этого многие желают сверх всякой меры.

Пайк нахмурился.

\- Вы все говорите об этих узах, будто это какая-то судьба. Не имеет никакого смысла то, что Девар ждет того от Спока для себя.

\- Не все на Вулкане придерживаются мнения о более романтичной стороне того, что значит быть t’hy’la, – отозвался Сарек. – Эти узы затеряны в нашем жестоком прошлом, пре-реформационные записи насчет подобных явлений редки и в лучшем случае малоправдоподобны, Кристофер. Более расчетливые умы полагают, что такие узы скорее своеобразное «звание» для могущественного дисциплинированного ума. Споку нет равных в том, что касается его ментальных даров. Это всем неизвестно.

Джим протяжно втянул носом воздух.

\- В соответствии с законом Федерации, под защитой Соглашения Донтора **[11]** в Конститукции Федерации, как указано в тридцать первой поправке, разделе шесть, подпункте четыре, я объявляю моего супруга, С’чн Т’Гай Спока из Дома Сурака, моим _kindred_ **[12]** ,что означает что природа нашего брака - _священна_. Как следствие любое исследование наших уз без особого разрешения от нас обоих станет прямым нарушением законов Федерации, если только подобный осмотр не будет затребован и благословлен Четырьмя Богами Бетазеда.

Джарет выпустил приглушенный звук, похожий на смесь пораженного икания и смеха.

\- Джим…

Тот хитро взглянул на своего учителя.

\- Сколько времени уйдет у Высшего Совета, чтобы получить информацию от Бетазеда насчет моего заявления и социальных его последствий?

\- Годы, – в голосе Джарета звучал смех. – Если не _вечность_.

\- А насчет политических?

\- Немедленно. Это случится так быстро, что некоторые могут заподозрить, что ответ был написан еще до того, как был послан вопрос с Вулкана.

Сарек прочистил горло.

\- Что означает kindred?

\- На Земле Платон затронул тему родственных душ в «Пире» **[13]**. На Вулкане боевые товарищи становились t’hy’la, – Джарет сделал паузу. – На Бетазеде понятие kindred священно, потому что подразумевает не только уникальную совместимость между партнерами, но и _объединение двух половин души_. Легенды гласят, что изначально двое были одним целым и что нас всех оторвали от душ-близнецов и рассеяли среди свезд в назидание. Только самые достойные и праведные могут быть воссоединены Четырьмя Богами. Я пока воздерживался от заявлений о том, что Джим и Спок являются kindred, несмотря на то, что Т’Пау назвала их t’hy’la, потому как они бы столкнулись с огромным вниманием и пылом со стороны наших наиболее религиозных частей общества. Пары kindred редки, но не неизвестны. Я встретил несколько из них за свою жизнь, но уникальность их генетики может быть причиной для этого. Подобные пары пользуются славой и честью у нашего народа. Вмешаться в подобный союз - неслыханное богохульство.

\- Поэтому вы так разозлились, узнав, что Девар попытался сделать на корабле Т’Пау? – понял Крис.

Джарет отвел глаза, в которых вспыхнул гнев, отразившийся и в чертах его лица.

\- Потенциальное ментальное сексуальное нападение ничуть не менее травмирующее или ужасное, чем физическое, Пайк. Девар - _насильник_. Единственная причина, по которой он не преуспел, в том, что целитель Стопак применил к нему ограниченный для использования пси-ингибитор класса 8, который сделал его ментально-импотентным.

Сарек откашлялся.

\- Джеймс, ты готов сделать это заявление перед Высшим Советом, зная, что это навлечет на тебя пристальное внимание твоих людей?

\- Да; даже если мастер-адепт с Бетазеда в итоге опровергнет мои слова, до этого пройдут годы, а к тому моменту наши узы будут консумированы, и мы так же создадим эмпатическую связь. Они не попытаются исследовать наши узы, пока мы не поженимся, да и тогда только по требованию моего матриарха и если мы оба одобрим подобное. Поскольку бетазоидом являюсь я, то наиболее агрессивная часть теста падет на меня, но я готов справиться с этим, если это поможет избежать сложившейся сейчас ситуации. Мы с вами оба знаем, что Спок оборвет все свои связи с этой планетой, прежде чем позволит кому-то расторгнуть наш союз. Он может не любить Вулкан так, как его любите вы, но подобные его действия будут стоить ему места в его клане, а это неприемлемый результат для упрямства Т’Лены и жадности Девара, – он помолчал. – В качестве альтернативы вы могли бы просто надрать ему пятую точку.

\- Не думай даже на мгновение, что я не жажду этого, – ровно хмыкнул Сарек и отодвинулся назад в кресле. – Это правда, Джеймс? Ты и Спок - _kindred_?

Джим поджал губы.

\- Прежде чем я отвечу, я дожжен узнать у вас, готовы ли вы позволить мне солгать перед Высшим Советом.

Сарек вскинул бровь.

\- Хотя я предпочел бы, чтобы ты был честным во всех ситуациях, Джеймс, я согласен позволить тебе некоторую свободу в твоих разбирательствах в политических маневрах презренной женщины.

\- Презренной? – переспросил Пайк.

Аманда усмехнулась.

\- Т’Лена преследовала Сарека несколько лет, прежде чем он улетел на Землю и позволил себе быть соблазненным человеческой женщиной.

Джим поморщился.

\- Она всегда носила этот парик? – поинтересовался он, взмахивая рукой. – На Бетазеде женщины раньше таскали всякие чудные штуки на головах, фактически клетки, в которых держали живых птиц. Я видел снимки моей бабушки с такой вот многоярусной фиговиной на башке. Парик Т’Лены мне об этом напомнил. Ей только пары канареек не хватает, – он усмехнулся, когда Аманда прыснула, но быстро посерьезнел. – Понятие kindred по сути религиозное, посол. Я не рос по вере народа моего отца, и хотя я ее уважаю, у меня научный склад ума. Я просто не… не знаю, могу ли я принять концепцию божества. Это вопрос, который меня преследовал с самого начала моих тренировок с Джаретом. Мысль о душе- _близнеце_ \- по-своему романтична, но и ее последствия - немаленькие, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Помните тот день, когда мы встретились в кабинете директора?

Сарек моргнул.

\- Да, я помню все.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- В общем, был тот момент, эдакая короткая вспышка чего-то во мне, когда меня представили Споку, и я мог лишь думать: « _Наконец-то ты здесь_ », – он выдержал паузу при виде изумления, пронесшегося по лицу Сарека. Не так часто ему удавалось застать вулканца врасплох. – Я не могу лучше это объяснить. Значит ли это, что мы kindred? Не знаю. Вряд ли мне хватит жизненного опыта, чтобы судить о таком, но я полностью готов принять, объявить и защищать до последнего дыхания перед всеми, кто готов слушать, то, что Спок именно этим является для меня.

*** * * ***

В конечном итоге он официально оформил свое заявление с Бетазедом и позволил матери Джарета ответить. Этот самый ответ был острым, крайне прямым и бьющим в лоб, едва ли не оскорбительным, и никаких маневров ни для кого там больше не оставалось. Высшему Совету Вулкана пришлось отступить, чтобы не привлечь внимание уже Совета Федерации, но Т’Пау согласилась под политическим давлением на встречу с Т’Леной и Деваром. Джим и Спок были _приглашены_ , что в результате обернулось присутствием всех, кроме Т’Мары.

Большая официальная зала в родовом доме клана Сурака была светлой и просторной, что удивило бы Джима, не увидь он уже и так немало чудес архитектуры Вулкана. Высокие окна и декоративная мебель были в порядке вещей. Он опустился рядом со Споком, и как только его рука оказалась под столом, пальцы Спока переплелись с его собственными. Они провели четыре часа перед этой встречей, медитируя, так что Спок был спокоен, сосредоточен и выглядел так по-вулкански, как только мог. Джим нашел это забавным, но он постарался скрыть эту эмоциональную реакцию как можно глубже. Ему не хотелось быть тем, кто толкнет Спока на неприемлемую реакцию перед Старейшинами его клана.

Т’Пау медленно готовила свой чай, и только когда результат полностью удовлетворил ее, она подняла взгляд на Т’Лену, чтобы начать беседу. В конце концов они были на ее территории, и Джим знал, что она не ставила себя выше давления авторитетом на людей, которые ее раздражали.

\- Вскоре после того, как Сарек переселился со своей семьей на Землю по просьбе его сына, вы обратились ко мне касательно заключения уз между Споком и Деваром.

Т’Лена кивнула.

\- Они прекрасно подходят друг другу ментально, как вам известно. Вы сам видели результаты совместимости, Т’Пау.

\- Я отклонила предложение по нескольким причинам, не менее важной из которых была та, что Спок уже яростно опротестовал одну договорную помолвку. Его человеческие гены в прошлом в немалой степени противостояли вулканской крови. Несмотря на его ментальные и академические достижения, у него возникали социальные проблемы с установленными нормами нашего общества к его же вреду. Я согласилась с решением Сарека забрать его жену и сына на Землю. Я полагала - и вполне справедливо - что Спок расцветет в окружении, где ему будут бросать вызов, но не станут угнетать. За время его пребывания на Земле он совершил значительные продвижения как ментальные, так и социальные. Я испытывала легкое беспокойство, что его академические результаты могут пострадать, но мои волнения оказались беспочвенными. Обучение и преподавание, которые он получал на Земле, до сих пор оставались безупречными. Он ментально и _эмоционально_ натренирован на уровне, который был бы невозможен на Вулкане.

Т’Лена наклонила голову.

\- Эмоциональное развитие является ущербным для общего состояния, Т’Пау.

\- Спок наполовину человек.

\- Его изъян заставил меня усомниться в результатах совместимости, – заметила Т’Лена.

\- Доктор Аманда Грейсон - _не_ изъян, – отрезала Т’Пау. – Ее ребенок - наиболее одаренный из всех, которые рождались в нашем клане за последние три сотни лет. Она трудилась на наше благо и успех с того момента, как вышла замуж за Сарека. Она - _сердце_ Дома Сурака. Ее сострадание, храбрость и преданность нашей семье не знают себе равных.

\- Вы воодушевили Спока принять его _человеческую_ сторону, – обвиняющее заявила Т’Лена.

\- Я воодушевляю всех членов моего клана принимать то, кто они есть. Самореализация является основанием для логичного и дисциплинированного ума, – Т’Пау вскинула узкую черную бровь. – Вы согласны?

Взгляд Джима метнулся к Джарету, когда он ощутил теплую волну веселья от своего наставника, но тот сидел неподвижно и с таким же каменным лицом, как и остальные вулканцы. Чертов большой лжец. Да он мысленно хохотал как ненормальный, едва ли не катаясь по полу.

\- Для меня не имеет значения, что он наполовину человек. Спок - лучший псионный выбор для меня, – начал Девар. – Разводы и прежде случались в Доме Сурака. На Споке не останется клейма за разрыв его уз с этим бетазоидом.

Пальцы Спока на мгновение сжались, стискивая руку Джима, и тот послал ему рябь ободрения через их связь.

\- Спок, что ты скажешь? – спросила Т’Пау.

\- Недавно ты перенес свой _второй_ Пон-Фарр, – сразу взял быка за рога Спок. Его намеренное хамство не ускользнуло от Джима. Боже, это собрание точно не пройдет без него, смеющегося до колик в животе. Лица вулканцев вокруг подернулись смесью смущения и едва подавляемого ужаса. Даже щеки Сарека мило позеленели. – Ты убил _свою_ вторую пару. Что случилось с первой?

\- Она скончалась вскоре после рождения нашего ребенка.

« _Вранье_ », – спроецировал Споку Джим. – « _Суицид после родов_ ».

\- Нет, – просто сказал Спок. – Она лишила себя жизни, – Т’Лена и Девар оба побледнели.

\- Моя первая супруга не сумела поддержать здоровое ментальное состояние в связи с ее собственным недостатком психической стойкости, – резко бросил Девар. – Ты столкнешься с теми же обстоятельствами, если продолшишь нелепый фарс с этим бетазоидом.

Джим уже офигенно устал от того, что к нему обращались не по имени, а по расовой принадлежности.

\- Даже если Джим окажется неспособен сохранить здоровую связь с моим разумом, я буду более чем способен сделать это за него. Моя мать пси-нулевая и никогда не страдала от уз с моим отцом. Такой талант и ментальная способность текут в крови Дома Сурака, – Спок слегка дернул бровью. – Как досадно, что подобным не может похвастаться Дом Колтара.

\- Мы прекрасно подойдем друг другу, – настаивал Девар. – Твой _друг_ -бетазоид хрупок эмоционально и физически. Он никогда не станет тебе ровней. Ты переживешь его на сотню лет или больше.

\- Я наполовину человек. Мне сообщили, что длительность моей жизни будет короче, чем у чистокровного вулканца. В среднем люди живут до ста пятидесяти лет, маловероятно, что я перенесу смерть моей пары после псионной и эмпатической связи с ним в течение более ста лет. Мы пройдем наши пути вместе, Девар, как нам и суждено.

Джим, разумеется, знал об этих фактах, и частично он испытывал вину за то, что их узы укоротят срок жизни Спока. Но только небольшую, потому что Спок ни капли не сожалел об этом. Джим это понимал. Он тоже не хотел бы пережить свою пару.

\- Т’Пау, очевидно, что мальчику нужно ваше указание по данному поводу. Он не в силах принять логичное и верное решение, которое принесет долгое благо ему и его клану, – напряженно произнесла Т’Лена.

Т’Пау вздохнула, на миг прикрывая веки. Джим и Спок уставились на нее. Не в силах удержаться, Джим ментально потянулся к ней, и ее темные глаза немедленно метнулись к нему, их взгляд был ровным и непоколебимым.

« _Вы в порядке?_ » – мысленно спросил ее Джим, приняв ее пристальное внимание за разрешение.

Удивление промелькнуло в кофейной глубине, и она отрывисто кивнула, прежде чем вернула свое внимание к Т’Лене. Их безмолвный обмен репликами не укрылся ни о кого: Джим обнаружил, что на него уставились практически все, кроме Спока.

\- Т’Лена, дабы пресечь любые будущие беседы на эту тему, мне придется выразиться предельно четко. Я лично видела узы между Споком и Джеймсом. Их разумы объединялись мгновенно и безупречно, и их сильная эмоциональная любовь друг к другу была настолько всепоглощающей, что я едва не лишилась сознания во время церемонии. Они - _t_ _’_ _hy_ _’_ _la_. Спок сделал свой выбор, и в его связи я поддерживаю его безоговорочно. Ваше преследование Спока как потенциального супруга для вашего внука _неприлично_ и _неприемлемо_. Более этого никто не станет терпеть, – она отклонилась назад в своем кресле. – Джеймс, Спок, вы оба свободны. Вас больше не попросят обдумывать свои решения по этому поводу, покуда я являюсь матриархом Дома Сурака.

Они оба одновременно отодвинулись стулья назад, поднялись и направились к выходу из комнаты.

\- Я не приму этого, – прошипел, вставая, Девар.

Джарет легко соскочил со своего места и замер перед Джимом, когда вулканец спешно шагнул к ним. Девар запнулся и рухнул на колени, выпустив тихий болезненный звук.

\- Заруби себе на носу, Девар с Вулкана, что есть те, кто не терпит ментально _недисциплинированных_. Джеймс Кирк - мой телепатический приемник, Дитя-Наследник Первого Дома Бетазеда, такой же сын для моего разума, коим он является для сердца коммодора Пайка. Находись я на «Sh’Vor», когда ты впервые напал на него, я бы разорвал твое сознание в клочья.

\- Немедленно оставьте его в покое, – Т’Лена быстрее положенного подошла к Девару, пытаясь помочь ему выпрямиться. – Он не контролировал себя на «Sh’Vor».

\- Вы лгунья, а он - _дефектен_ как поломанный механизм и _умственно-поврежденный_ , – огрызнулся Джарет. – Он хотел _спариться_ с одним ребенком и выместил свою бессмысленную ревность на другом, – Девар внезапно сжался, и его тело задрожало, будто он задыхался.

\- Т’Пау, я настаиваю, чтобы вы сделали что-то с этим созданием, – обратился к матриарху Т’Лена, тщетно стараясь казаться спокойной.

Т’Пау покосилась на Джарета.

\- Он находится в своем законном праве защитить своего сына, Т’Лена. Вам повезло, что сейчас вашему внуку преподает урок бетазоид, а не человек. Лишь совместными усилиями Сареку и доктору МакКою удалось удержать коммодора от расправы над вами и над Деваром. Мне пришлось крайне долго убеждать его не приходить на эту встречу вооруженным.

МакКой с громким «бряк» опустил на поверхность стола фазер офицера Звездного флота.

\- Да, она была так занята им, что совершенно забыла обо _мне_.

*** * * ***

Джим не проронил ни слова, пока Спок не запер дверь их комнаты. Они впервые закрывались на замок с момента прибытия на Вулкан, но он понимал, что винить их за это никто не стал бы.

\- Это было… ужасно.

\- Да, – Спок нахмурился, его скула заметно позеленели. – Я не был готов, что она станет так открыто обсуждать наши _чувства_.

\- Ты не виноват, – отозвался Джим и улыбнулся, когда Спок наконец посмотрел на него. – Не стыдись того, что испытываешь ко мне, прошу тебя.

\- В наших отношениях нет абсолютно ничего скандального и зазорного, – пробормотал Спок. – Они просто…

\- …только наши, – закончил за него Джим и, взяв Спока за руку, вывел его на их маленький балкончик. Заставив его лечь на шезлонг, он опустился рядом. – Давай полюбуемся на закат.

Спок пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и вздохнул.

\- Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, – и повторил уже на Стандарте: – Я люблю тебя.

\- Я знаю, – Джим уткнулся носом в его грудь и зажмурился, наслаждаясь приятным теплом. – Знаю лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

\- Я никогда не буду сожалеть о том, что мы объединились узами, ashayam, – прошептал ему в макушку Спок. – Наши разумы едины и неразделимы.

Джим улыбнулся.

\- Разлученные и неразлучные, вечно далекие и вечно близкие, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на Спок. – Звучит как судьба.

\- Для меня между этими понятиями не существует разницы, – тихо заметил Спок. – В тот первый день я не понял, _что_ ты заставил меня чувствовать. В тот момент, когда я встретил тебя… мне показалось, что я ждал тебя с самой первой минуты моей жизни, – он огляделся, и в его глазах метнулись искорки веселья. – На этот самом балконе.

Джим засмеялся.

\- Правда что ли?

\- Да, – Спок отбросил с его лба прядь волос. – Ради тебя я позабыл всех остальных.

**Конец.**

**[1] Класс «Суурок»** ( **Suurok** **-** **class** ) – тип вулканских звездолетов. Крейсера этого класса могут быть использованы и как исследовательские суда (достигавшие скорости варп-6.5), и как боевые (достигавшие скорости варп-7). В середине двадцать второго века они являлись одними из наиболее мощных и наиболее быстрых во флоте Вулкана. На английском у этого класса есть еще название « **Surok** **-** **class** », но в переводе оно бы звучало как « **Класс “** _Сурок_ **”** », а на такое у меня рука не поднялась. :)

Выглядит подобный корабль **[вот так](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/startrek/images/1/1a/TiMur.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20070808054226)**.

**[2]** Перевод данного отрывка «Алисы в Стране Чудес» не мой, принадлежит Демуровой Н. М. и взят с **[этого сайта](http://www.wonderland-alice.ru/parts/chapter7/content/)**. 

**[3]** Переводчик просит обратить внимание: в оригинале данный персонаж зовется **T** **’** **Lena** , то есть, на русском она **Т’ _Лена_**. Я думала поменять в этом имени букву «е» на букву «и», но передумала. В общем, да. И **это важно!:** **не** путать с персонажем Т’Л **и** ны, которая появлялась во второй части «Занят (Taken)».

**[4]** **Kol** **-** **Ut** **-** **Shan** – на вулканском это эквивалент одной из основополагающих идей нового порядка, привнесенных Сураком: « **Бесконечное Разнообразие в Бесконечных Комбинациях** » (на английском – « **Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations** » aka « **IDIC** »).

**[5] Дельтане** ( **Deltans** ) – гуманоиды с планеты Дельта IV, которые считаются одной из самых сексуальных рас в Федерации, вследствие чего приносят клятву воздержания от половых… хм… сношений по поступлении в Звездный флот как обещание не вступать в данный акт со своими коллегами. Характерной чертой их внешности служит отсутствие волос на голове, а так же они обладают телепатическими способностями, к примеру, умеют снимать боль.

Немного больше о них можно прочитать **[тут](http://en.memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Deltan)** (и там же увидеть картинки).

**[6]** Тут небольшое… хм… ну, короче это задело переводчика: в оригинале данные узы называются **ancillary** **bonds** , то есть, **дополнительные/вспомогательные узы**. Это вариант вообще не звучал, так что я выбрала свой вариант **эхо-узы** , базируя это на… ну, как бы они не полноценные узы, а связи более слабые, чем узы между парами и родителями, которые могут существовать параллельно с другими. Вот как-то так.

**[7]** В оригинале сказано проще: « **prerequisites** ». Если не углубляться, это просто требование наличия определенных взятых в школе/не в школе предметов, которые позволяют человеку попасть в определенную программу. В Америке, например, при поступлении на курсы, связанные с медициной (но еще не медшкола), нужны школьные предметы, такие как биология, физика и химия – и они обязательны без вариантов. Математика же может быть дополнительным требованием, не настолько критичным.

**[8]** **Негативное воодушевление** ( **negative** **reinforcement** ) – реальная практика в учебных заведениях, когда преподаватели не подбадривают учеников, а наоборот давят на них, намеренно занижая оценки и тем самым заставляя лучше трудиться (выходит, кстати, отнюдь не всегда, потому что далеко не для всех работает подобный подход).

**[9] Психокинез** ( **Psychokinesis** ), так же известный как **телекинез** – способность человека одним только усилием мысли оказывать воздействие на физические объекты. В оригинале между этими двумя терминами есть разница, поэтому так они и используется.

**[10]** В оригинале предложение звучит так: « **I am torn between asking for a lesson from the stone and joining T’Mara in her analysis** ».

**[11]** В оригинале этот кусочек фразы звучит так: «… **under the auspices of the Dontor Agreement to the Federation Constitution** …». Никаких отсылок к тому, что такое « **Dontor** **Agreement** » я не нашла ни в русских пометках к вселенной Стар Трека, ни в англоязычных, после чего обратилась к автору Keira Marcos, и она пояснила, что это ее выдумка.

**[12]** В английском есть такое слово « **kindred** », оно означает **духовное родство**. Поскольку далее по тексту Джаретом используется отсылка к «родственным душам», я решила оставить kindred вот так, в оригинале, дабы избежать тавтологии.

**[13] «Пир» Платона** – диалог Платона, посвященный проблеме любви и написанный в 385–380 гг до н.э. Название происходит из-за места, где происходил диалог, а именно на пиру у драматурга Агафона, где присутствовали комедиограф Аристофан, философ Сократ, политик Алкивиад и другие. В оригинале называется « **The Symposium** ».


End file.
